


Аппетит

by Serafima



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: "Хорошая" Эмма, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blood Kink, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Consensual Kink, Domestic Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, M/M, Role-Playing Game, Strength Kink, Switching, Weird Fluff, Акула Эрик, Беременность с осложнениями, Пять клонов Эммы Фрост, Чарльз-детка
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafima/pseuds/Serafima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Эрика отменный аппетит, новый, очень аппетитный парень и подруга, у которой выдался очень непростой год.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koshka_Chromonogka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshka_Chromonogka/gifts).
  * A translation of [Appetite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534919) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



> Давно уже планировала перевести что-то про хищного Эрика, мягкого на вид, но сильного внутри Чарльза и "хорошую" Эмму. Этот текст показался мне просто идеальным. Спасибо замечательной Not_You и всем, кто прочтет эту историю.

**Часть 1.**

 

В общем-то, Эрик не ожидал, что кто-то ответит ему. Он, мать вашу, упомянул в "Интересах" Армина Мейвеса. На самом деле, он завел страничку на сайте знакомств, только, чтоб Эмма отвязалась от него насчет "найди себе хорошего парня". Она всегда знает, когда Эрик врет, так что теперь он мог доказать, что завел страницу на сайте знакомств. Причем на сайте знакомств для фетишистов, коль скоро Эмма знала, что он-великий извращенец, так что "нормальный" сайт знакомств не считается.

И, все-таки, Эрик стоит в одном халате, таращится на "Входящие сообщения" и уговаривает себя открыть уже это долбаное сообщение. Он слегка или не слегка дрожит, но в конце концов делает добрый глоток кофе и нажимает "Прочесть".

_Привет, я ищу того, с кем могу разделить свои фантазии на тему каннибализма, уже сто лет, и ты мне кажешься достаточно серьезным, но не настолько, чтобы быть настоящим маньяком-убийцей. Но если ты именно такой, я буду ужасно расстроен._

_Подробности: меня зовут Чарльз, у меня двойное британско-американское гражданство, я только что защитил докторскую и не стану тебе об этом рассказывать, если сам не попросишь, еще я люблю играть в шахматы и танцевать. Но только бальные танцы, в остальных видах я ужасен._

_Если тебя интересует, то, безусловно, у меня есть фото._

Так как Эрик тоже любил шахматы, бальные танцы, и вдобавок знал Эмму Фрост, то на мгновение почувствовал приступ паранойи, от которой мурашки по коже. Он подумал, что это, наверное, какая-то дурацкая шутка. Конечно, он-больной ублюдок, но и ублюдки тоже могут чувствовать. Несколько глубоких вдохов, и это прошло. Даже Эмма не стала бы делать ничего такого, так что он ответил, твердо настроенный не забивать себе голову. 

_Чарльз: Эта фишка с серийным убийцей накладывает ограничения на то, сколько времени можно провести с приятным парнем. У нас есть по-крайней мере два общих увлечения(помимо самого очевидного), и мне интересно узнать о докторской и посмотреть фото. В какой области твои исследования?_

Эрик отказался думать о таком в рабочее время. Он сосредоточен и основателен, а также пугает интернов, судя потому, как они разбегаются в конце рабочего дня. Тем не менее, у него есть гораздо большие проблемы, чем трусливый младший персонал, потому ему надо проверять личную почту дома в условиях настоящей конфиденциальности. Ладно, конфиденциальности от Агенства национальной безопасности, хотя если они не пришли за Эриком до сих пор, то, наверное, не придут и сейчас. 

И вот сейчас, прямо в его "Входящих", Эрик кликнул сообщение и вздрогнул, когда увидел три прикрепленных фото.

_Ладно, теперь ты это сделал. Я изучаю генетику, меня сложно заткнуть, если я заговорю об этом. В особенности, меня интересуют различные мутации, которые привели к современному многообразию представителей человечества, а также последовательности цепочек ДНК практически всех организмов, потому что из них можно столько всего узнать._

_В любом случае, я прикрепил три фото, которые в разной степени можно смотреть в рабочее время. Был бы рад получить фото в ответ. Честно, если ты сделаешь одолжение собрату-извращенцу, я бы хотел видеть твои зубы. У меня фишка насчет зубов._

_Удачного дня, надеюсь, ты получишь удовольствие от фото._

Вложения называются "какявыгляжу", "безрубашки" и "обнаженкасовкусом". Эрик просматривает все по очереди. На первом фото Чарльз стоит у дерева в университетском кампусе, похоже на то. Он одет в твидовый пиджак. Чарльз улыбается, его лицо глуповатое, милое и очень красивое. Сложно разглядеть цвет глаз, но рот непристойно красный, а темно-каштановые волосы вьются. Похоже, что это один из тех обманчивых весенних дней, когда солнце больше светит, чем греет. Эрику становится интересно, не день ли это защиты докторской?

Следующая, понятное дело, та, где Чарльз без рубашки. Он где-то(у себя дома?) сидит на ковре, на него падает луч солнца из венецианского окна, он выглядит так, словно кто-то его только что рассмешил. Он худощавый, с тонкой костью, но не хрупкий, достаточно мускулов, чтоб выглядеть серьезно. У него есть немного лишнего на животе, и Эрик внезапно чувствует прилив совершенно нутряного желания попробовать этот излишек на зуб. Он вздрагивает и думает, на самом ли деле глаза Чарльза такие голубые. 

Последний файл на самом деле снят со вкусом. Эрик уже немного влюблен, как раз между фото на улице, где нет машины в кадре, и "обнаженным" фото, где никто не тычет членом в камеру. Он совершенно точно сходит с ума от вожделения. Он сидит и пускает слюни на фото не меньше получаса, пока наконец не собирается с силами, чтоб ответить. 

_Красивый и умный, как я вижу. Мне очень понравились твои фото, пришлю свои, как только сделаю их._

Эрик никогда не особенно любил обмениваться фото, с другой стороны, он никогда не обменивался фото с очаровательной воображаемой жертвой. У него уже есть приличное фото с корпоративного пикника, которое сделала Эмма. Правда, он там хмурится, но ведь это корпоративный пикник, так что Чарльз, конечно же, не примет это на свой счет. 

Для остальных фото он откапывает цифровую камеру. У неё есть таймер, так что он делает собственную "обнаженку со вкусом" (хочется верить), перед этим щелкает очень крупным планом то, что люди вокруг называют "акульей улыбкой". Он не уверен ни в одном из фото, но у него нет терпения ни делать новые, ни терпеть насмешки Эммы, если она возьмется помогать. 

 _Фото, как и обещал._ Больше он ничего не пишет, только прикрепляет "какявыгляжу", "обнаженкасовкусом", "зубы", и отправляет, пока нервы под контролем. 

На следующий день он проверяет почту до работы, и не знает благословен он или проклят, потому что его ждет ответ от Чарльза. Он протирает глаза, выпивает подкрепляющий глоток кофе и открывает письмо. 

_Итак, не слишком ли я потороплюсь, если скажу, что дрочил на фото с зубами? Потому что я совершенно точно на него дрочил. Господи, они прекрасны, как и ты сам. Как будто ожил прекрасный хищник из моих снов. Я думаю, что мы должны встретиться._

Эрик вздрагивает, его глаза расширяются. Чарльз хочет встретиться. Он может на самом деле вонзить зубы в безупречную кожу и попробовать на ней свои ножи. 

_Да, конечно же, на публике. Я работаю с 9 до 5, так что суббота мне подходит._


	2. Часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрик и Чарльз идут на первое свидание, Эмма и Рейвен переживают, Азазель подкалывает Эрика при любом удобном случае.

Оказалось, что суббота отлично подходит и Чарльзу. Утром Эрик проснулся с чувством, что наступил первый день летнего отпуска. Он поменял немало комплектов одежды, пока не остановился на водолазке, джинсах и ботинках. Эта одежда идеально подходила к погоде, но не выглядела слишком старомодной. Он на всякий случай позвонил Азазелю, чтобы убедиться, что все нормально. Когда его друг рассмеялся в ответ и успокоил его, мол, "ты выглядишь классно", то Эрик почувствовал себя пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой. -И с кем ты встречаешься? Что это за милый мальчик, о котором ты мне не хочешь рассказывать?-промурлыкал Азазель, недобро улыбаясь. -Если что-то получится из всего этого, то я обязательно расскажу тебе подробности, Аз. Все зашло так далеко, что мы обменялись фото. -Ооо, даже фото... -До свидания, Аз. Я перезвоню тебе попозже, - сказал Эрик и повесил трубку.

Он положил телефон в карман и вышел из дома быстро и решительно. В такие дни подобное стоило ему многих усилий. Большинство его друзей говорили, что Эрик слишком симпатичный, чтоб волноваться о чем-либо. Все кроме, Азазеля и Эммы, знавших хоть немного, какое извращенное дерьмо любит Эрик.

Он доехал до кофейни, где они договорились встретиться с Чарльзом, и заказал столько черного кофе, чтоб утопиться в нем свое нетерпение, и принялся ждать, прихлебывая напиток. Он уже извелся в ожидании, хотя и пришел на пятнадцать минут раньше. Спустя двадцать пять минут он принялся изобретать для Эммы казни одна ужасней другой за то, что она дала ему ложные надежды, спустя полчаса он допивал остатки своего кофе и ненавидел весь мир.

И тут в дверь в спешке влетел Чарльз, разлохмаченный ветром и _просто красивый_. Он обеспокоенно огляделся по сторонам, потом заметил Эрика и просиял. Он поспешил к их столику, с дипломатом и сумкой, набитой книгами, твидовый пиджак висит на руке, галстук небрежно ослаблен. "Слава богу! Прости за опоздание!"- он с размаху шлепается на стул и ухмыляется Эрику. 

-Я так рад присесть!- он ослепляет Эрика еще одной бесхитростной улыбкой,-я задержался на обсуждении студенческих тезисов. 

-А, так ты - типа вундеркинд?

-Ну да, я поступил в колледж очень рано. По пути я научился сам себе стирать и заваривать чай, чего нельзя сказать о большинстве окружающих людей. Кстати говоря, я как раз хотел заказать чая, если ты подождешь еще минутку. 

-О, конечно, заказывай, пока ты тут остаешься,- хмыкает Эрик.

Чарльз в ответ покрывается румянцем и уносится заказывать свой чай. Эрик смотрит ему вслед, и вскоре Чарльз возвращается с полным бокалом чая с молоком. 

-Эрл Грей-мой самый любимый,-говорит Чарльз, осторожно дует на свой напиток. 

-Если подумать о любимых напитках, то я люблю мокко, но сегодня мне просто был необходим кофеин. Я очень долго убеждал себя, что не надо поддаваться паранойе. 

-Почему паранойе?

-Потому что ты можешь быть просто шуточкой моих друзей.

-Что?!

-У нас общие хобби, мы разделяем одну и ту же "странность", к тому же ты так бессмысленно привлекателен. 

-Твои друзья настолько плохи?

-Даже Эмма до такого не додумается, но  слишком уж ты идеален для меня. По крайней мере, сейчас. 

-Посмотрим на твое поведение, но ты по крайней мере ты знаешь, что я на самом деле существую.

Они провели следующий час в разговорах обо всем на свете. Они обсуждают книги, работу, любимые фильмы (конечно же, Чарльз любит "Унесенных призраками", "Коралину в Стране кошмаров" и "Похитителей велосипедов"), подробности биографии и политику. Они сходятся на том, что нравятся друг другу, но расходятся во взглядах на смертную казнь, что и обсуждают в течение получаса. Потом они понимают, сколько времени прошло, и допивают свои остывшие напитки, чувствуя себя как пара подростков. 

-Итак,- говорит Чарльз. 

-У меня нет на сегодня никаких планов,- признается Эрик и думает, не слишком ли рано будет пригласить Чарльза к себе. Он уже порядком устал от кофейни, но совершенно очарован компанией. 

-У меня тоже,-снова краснеет Чарльз. 

-Пошли ко мне пообедаем,- говорит Эрик и осекается, осознав, как это прозвучало в свете их общих фантазий. 

-Вегетарианский обед?- радостно смеется Чарльз. 

-Абсолютно точно вегетарианский,- Эрик кивает, и Чарльз усмехается. 

-Теперь позволь мне отойти и позвонить своему "тревожному контакту",- и Эрик кивает, потому что скорейший путь избавиться от интернет-знакомого-пресечь его попытки избежать возможности быть убитым. Он наблюдает за Чарльзом через окно, тот разговаривает возбужденно и немного нервно, абсолютно точно успокаивая собеседника, что он точно позвонит в назначенное время. В конце концов он возвращается и собирает свои вещи. 

-Я приехал сюда на автобусе, а ты?

-На кэбе,- отвечает Эрик и голосует, - итак, кто твой "тревожный контакт"?- спрашивает он по дороге домой.

-Моя сестра, на самом-то деле у меня и нет больше никого. 

-А, я позвоню своему другу, когда мы доберемся до места,

-Умный дом,- шепчет Чарльз, так тихо, чтоб водитель не услышал. Эрик вздрагивает:

-Спасибо.

Истинное облегчение-заплатить кэбмэну и сбежать, но Эрик строго напоминает себе, что он не подросток уже, так что нужно на самом деле приготовить обед для Чарльза, а не просто насладиться им в качестве главного блюда в меню. Он ведет гостя вверх по лестнице и впускает  в дом. Он небольшой, но уединенный и только его. Чарльз с удовольствием оглядывается вокруг, осматривает высокие потолки и деревянный пол. Эрик ничего не может поделать, дом не слишком-то идеальный, так как большую часть ремонта он делал сам. 

-Эрик, это место просто роскошное,- говорит Чарльз, пока вешает пиджак и ставит рядом свои сумки. 

-Спасибо, тут на полу был такой замызганный ковролин, я снял его, как только въехал. Полы под ним были достаточно хорошими, так что было достаточно их отполировать и покрыть лаком. 

-И ты все это делал сам?

-Да, я большую часть ремонта делал сам. Если мне дать волю, то я не заткнусь о своих "достижениях"!

-Вот еще одна вещь, в которой мы сходимся. Так что, мы на самом деле будем есть вегетарианский обед?

-Если хочешь, у меня даже есть тофу. 

-Ого, мы сочиняем меню на ходу? Не думаю, что способен на это,- Эрик смеется и жестом просит Чарльза сесть:

-Не переживай, я отлично с этим справлюсь!

Чарльз усаживается за кухонный стол и становится восторженным зрителем кулинарного представления Эрика. Он подпирает подбородок рукой и следит за каждым движением Эрика сияющими голубыми глазами.

 

 


	3. Часть 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чарльз и Эрик обедают и наслаждаются десертом в постели.

В конце концов, Эрик готовит тофу, потому что иногда ему не по себе от мяса. Чарльз с радостью съедает две порции риса с овощами, при этом он беспечно рассказывает о генетике. Эрик старается не пялится на него слишком явно или думать о том, что Чарльз станет пухлым, если его хорошо кормить жареным рисом с овощами. Кроме того, это придаст его плоти особенную сладость. 

-Ты думаешь о том, как бы съесть меня?-мурлычет Чарльз. Эрик буквально подпрыгивает от неожиданности и краснеет:

-Нет! То есть да...Да, определенно да!

-Это хорошо,-говорит Чарльз.

Тут Эрик вспоминает, что забыл позвонить Эмме. Он извиняется и уходит в холл, ощущая одновременно панику, возбуждение и одержимость. Она долго не берет трубку, так что Эрик начинает злиться. Когда она наконец поднимает трубку, то так взволнована, что Эрик тоже начинает переживать:

-Эрик, слава богу! Я уже думала ехать к тебе на выручку!

-На выручку?

-Я на полпути к тебе, раз уж ты пропустил время звонка.

-Вот черт! Прости, он мне на самом деле понравился, потому я забыл про время.

-Так, Леншерр, ты со мной не расплатишься! Ты вообще представляешь, что делает такой стресс с моей кожей?!

-Прости, Фрост.

-Он хоть миленький?

-Нереально миленький.

-У него хватило ума сделать "тревожный звонок"?

-Чудно. Тогда я съезжу к Азазелю и приеду как раз к началу вскрытия тела.

-Ты божественна, Эмма.

-Я знаю,-говорит она и вешает трубку. Эрик хмыкает, прячет телефон в карман и возвращается к Чарльзу. 

-Все нормально?

-Она была уже на полпути сюда, благослови её бог. 

-Жаль, что она попусту потратила время, но я рад, что она беспокоится о тебе, - говорит Чарльз, Эрик усмехается:

-Она очень переживает за меня, но признает это только на допросе. Она мне как сестра, мы знаем другу друга уже лет сто.

-Рейвен- _моя сестра_. Мы с ней решили стать официально родней, когда нам было по семь лет. 

-Да?- говорит Эрик, по-быстрому вытирает стол, складывает посуду в раковину и заливает водой, чтоб потом было легче отмыть.

-Да, она была бездомной, а я был нелюбимым ребенком. Так что мы решили, что лучше объединиться.

-Ясно, выпьешь?

-Да, пожалуйста. 

Для гостя Эрик открывает бутылку по-настоящему хорошей выпивки, они садятся у огня и не спеша попивают бренди. Ведь на улице еще довольно ранняя и прохладная весна. Чарльз буквально светится от удовольствия, пока Эрик разводит огонь. Потом он смотрит на угли и рассказывает все о необычном удочерении Рейвен. Эрик читает между строк историю о матери, которая была рядом физически, но эмоционально в тысячах миль от сына, а также о сводном брате и отчиме, которые, наоборот, были уж слишком близко. В конце истории Чарльз сворачивается в руках Эрика и кладет кудрявую голову ему на грудь. 

-С тех пор мы приглядываем друг за дружкой,-говорит Чарльз, и Эрик кивает.

-Я встретил Эмму после того, как со мной случилась ужасная вещь. Она была единственной, кто согласился разбираться со всем моим дерьмом.

-О, - говорит Чарльз, его большие голубые глаза полны искреннего сочувствия. Эрик решает упомянуть кое-какие подробности, чего никогда не делает на первом свидании. 

-Мои родители умерли при ужасных обстоятельствах. Мне было только тринадцать лет.

-Эрик, боже мой,- говорит Чарльз и трогает лицо Эрика, тот вздыхает и льнет к прикосновению. 

-Я был тогда как тигр с зубной болью, и Эмма оказалось единственной, кто не только посочувствовал мне, но и осмелился сказать, что даже в исключительных обстоятельствах подобное поведение непростительно. Теперь она практикующий психолог, - усмехнулся Эрик.

-И хороший, как я понимаю.

-Так говорят, - он целует руку Чарльза и прижимается к гладкой коже, чувствуя странный комфорт. Тишина между ними тянется как резиновая, и Чарльз вздрагивает. 

-Эмм, не хочу показаться типичным бисексуалом, но может подурачимся немного?

-Естественно, - хмыкает Эрик. 

-Но никаких сцен, я не делаю ничего такого на первом свидании, - говорит Чарльз и садится Эрику на колени. 

-Я тоже, - отвечает Эрик и целует его. Рот Чарльза такой же мягкий, как и на вид. Эрик тихо рычит, облизывая губы Чарльза, тот радостно всхлипывает и прижимается ближе. Несмотря на свои "темные желания", Эрик любит такие вещи. Он любит обнимать кого-то, целоваться целую прекрасную вечность, пока огонь в камине потихоньку затухает. Его руки неспешно исследуют Чарльза, мнут эту очаровательную округлую задницу, заставляя его пискнуть и подпрыгнуть как самым что ни на есть "жертвенным" образом. Эрик усмехается, Чарльз стонет и трется о его бедро. Эрик помогает ему, направляя движения, Чарльз буквально мяукает и отстраняется, чтоб заглянуть в глаза.

-Спальня, как думаешь?

-Да,- рычит Эрик и сгребает его в охапку. Это именно то "поведение пещерного человека", из-за которого свидания уже кончались плохо, но Чарльз лишь удивленно вскрикивает, прижимается крепче и сразу расслабляется, доверяя Эрику удерживать себя навесу. "Прости",- говорит Эрик, несет его в спальню, одновременно прижимаясь к беззащитной шее Чарльза.

-Боже, не извиняйся!- отвечает Чарльз, его голос слегка дрожит. 

-Ладно, не буду,- мурлычет Эрик, немного перемещает Чарльза, чтоб открыть дверь и помещает дорогого гостя прямо на постель. Он рад, что сменил простыни, просто так, на всякий случай. Чарльз улыбнулся:

-Тебе нужно снять рубашку.

-Да, ты прав, нужно,- Эрик стащил с себя водолазку и швырнул её Чарльзу, который подхватил её и понюхал. Это была то, что превратило Эрика из игривого в полубезумного от желания. Он буквально набросился на Чарльза, прижал его к постели и впился в его губы жадным поцелуем: сплошные зубы, отчаяние и голод. И Чарльз позволил ему, он сдался на милость победителя, элегантно и изящно, раскинулся перед Эриком как изысканное блюдо, желающее быть поглощенным. Он отзывчивый и милый, он умеет издавать такие сладкие тихие звуки, когда Эрик покрывает его плечи и шею глубокими укусами, пока стаскивает с него рубашку. Когда он наконец-то раздевает Чарльза и берет у него в рот, то старается улыбаться "зубастой улыбкой". Когда Чарльз кончает, то Эрик целует его и слегка прикусывает. Чарльз от неожиданности тихо вскрикивает: "Ох, твою мать!" Его британский акцент становится более заметным, так же как и немецкий акцент Эрика. "Ох, твою мать, ох, Эрик..."- Эрик усмехнулся, а потом зарычал, когда Чарльз схватил его за волосы и притянул для поцелуя. Ему нравится, когда его тянут за волосы, ему нравится, как Чарльз переворачивает его на спину и берет бразды правления в свои руки, подмигивая Эрику, когда глубоко берет у него в рот.

 

 


	4. Часть 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрик и Чарльз обмениваются "личными историями" и устанавливают границы.

Итак, с чего начались все эти каннибальские штуки?-тихо спросил Чарльз, рисуя на груди Эрика абстрактные узоры, его голова лежала на плече мужчины.  
-Ммм, точно не знаю. Но когда я учился в старших классах, как-то раз я отсосал красивому мальчику из команды по плаванию. И мне захотелось, чтоб все не кончилось так просто, мне захотелось оставить часть его себе. Тогда я прикусил его немного прямо там, но он среагировал не так хорошо, как ты.  
-О, боже. -Я не был с ним слишком груб, он просто слегка насторожился. Он позволил мне еще раз отсосать, но чтоб без укусов. Это было так сложно, ведь я каждый раз хотел одного и того же.  
-О,-вздрогнул Чарльз.   
-А что насчет тебя?-спросил Эрик, зарываясь в его спутанные волосы и улыбаясь.   
-Когда я был маленьким, то увидел как-то старый научно-популярный фильм, что-то о ритуальном каннибализме на похоронах, где-то в Папуа-Новой Гвинее,- он пожал плечами, потом потерся о шею Эрика,- в любом случае, меня захватила эта идея. Когда кто-так настолько желает тебя, что в буквальном смысле поглотить тебя и сохранить внутри себя таким образом.   
-Да,-Эрик вздрогнул.   
-И как ты любишь больше всего?  
-Знаешь, по-разному. Чаще всего я люблю, чтоб жертва была добровольцем. Мне нравится, когда все происходит с нежностью и уважением. Как когда-то древние охотники благодарили животных перед убийством, - Чарльз кивнул, и Эрик продолжил,-мне нравится, когда все происходит медленно. Я люблю ножи, сенсорную депривацию, а также настоящие мясницкие орудия, - Чарльз содрогнулся, когда Эрик слегка прикусил его за мочку уха,- но еще я как-то играл с девушкой, которая хотела, чтоб за ней охотились, а потом взяли силой. И это было...захватывающе.   
-Держу пари, я тоже как-то делал многое из описанного. Разумеется, со стороны жертвы. Господи, ты на самом деле был бы невероятно хорош, не так ли?- Чарльз содрогается и сжимает руку Эрика, тот рефлекторно расслабляется, отчего Чарльз не может сдержать улыбку.   
-Ну а что ты скажешь о себе? -Мне нравится быть добровольной жертвой, - медленно поглаживая Эрика по руке, отвечает Чарльз,-и я люблю капсулы с кровью. Он целует Эрика в шею, потом встает и от души потягивается до хруста в костях:   
-Я тоже люблю кровь, но я знаю, что это небезопасно, так что стараюсь минимизировать риск, количество крови и все такое,- он говорит, будто читает по бумаге в сотый раз одно и тоже. Как будто он раз за разом повторяет одно и тоже и себе, и своим партнерам:   
-Но когда мы притворяемся, что перерезаем мне глотку, то я хочу, чтоб было достаточно теплой крови. У меня фишка насчет этого.   
-Типа как у тебя фишка насчет моих зубов?-говорит Эрик, и Чарльз улыбается ему.   
-Да.   
-Мне нравятся маленькие капсулы. Но мне нравится и твоя идея,-говорит Эрик и притягивает Чарльза ближе к себе.   
-Мы будем делать это на брезенте в гостиной?-Эрик укусил его за плечо и ответил тихо:  
-Нет, у меня есть комната.   
-П-правда?-потрясенно выдыхает Чарльз.   
-С мясницким крюком и все, что положено,-успокаивает его Эрик, лижет и снова кусает.   
-О, господи боже,- снова выдыхает Чарльз, явно шокированный.   
-Это слишком?- спрашивает Эрик, сжимая его ягодицы и трется носом об ушную раковину, отчего Чарльз судорожно втягивает воздух.  
-Нет, нет, все хорошо.   
-Чудно,- Эрик рычит и кусает его за шею, прямо под подбородком, глубоко и сильно.   
-А что ты думаешь о готовке?-Чарльз смеется, словно задыхаясь, и тянет Эрика за волосы.   
-В смысле готовить мясо, но притвориться, что это твоя плоть?- Эрик кусает его за плечо так сильно, что почти прокусывает кожу до крови. Чарльз выгибается в его руках, твердый член трется о бедро Эрика, оставляя влажный след:   
-О, черт, о да! Ох, твою мать!  
-Я много раз делал это, люблю готовить. Кроме того, меня растили на кошерной пище. Так что вдобавок есть греховное возбуждение от приготовления свинины,- говорит Эрик, пробирается пальцами между ягодиц и массирует анус, разминает эти упругие ягодицы. Чарльз двигается синхронно с ним и трется о бедро Эрика.   
-Я п-п-понимаю,-задыхается Чарльз и утыкается в плечо Эрику,- о черт, ох, Эрик!   
-Тебя это не пугает?-ухмыляется Эрик, трется о бедро Чарльза и шипит от яркости этого ощущения.   
-Не...ни..капельки!-он стонет, толкается навстречу пальцу Эрику, потом буквально мяукает, когда тот убыстряет темп:   
-Я рад, что...не пугаю тебя. О...   
Тут оба замолкают, целуются и кусаются, пока, наконец, не кончают. Чарльз первый, с громким и беспомощным криком, это словно подстегивает оргазм Эрика. Эрик впивается в Чарльза зубами с глухим рыком. Потом наступает тишина, оба переводят дыхание, и Эрик хмыкает:  
-Чарльз, я думаю, что это может быть началом прекрасной дружбы.   
-Определенно, кинем монетку, чтоб решить, кто первый в душ?- смеется Чарльз и прикусывает Эрика за подбородок.   
-Ты мой гость, так что иди первым, - Чарльз осторожно целует его и идет в душ.  
Эрик тем временем меняет постель, которая безнадежно испачкана. Все готово к возвращению Чарльза, который входит в комнату: гладкий, с влажными волосами и нереально милый. Когда Эрик говорит ему это, Чарльз смеется и целует его в ответ:  
-Там еще есть горячая вода, клянусь тебе.  
-Даже если нет, то я тебя прощаю,- воркует Эрик и идет мыться.   
Когда он выходит в полотенце, намотанном на бедра, то Чарльза уже нет. Однако из кухни слышен шум и запах картофельного супа, банки которого он хранил на черный день.   
-Я бы мог приготовить для тебя кое-что получше, - говорит Эрик, подходя к Чарльзу сзади. Тот помешивает суп и говорит:  
-Не сомневаюсь, но мне после секса всегда хочется есть, и я предпочитаю не тратить время на ожидание. Хочешь немного?  
Эрик пробует суп и говорит, что он довольно неплох на вкус. Однако если сидеть завернутым в полотенце рядом с полуголым Чарльзом Ксавье, то любая пища покажется амброзией. Чарльз улыбается, словно прочел его мысли.   
-Ох, я ведь должен позвонить сестре!- опоминается Чарльз.  
-Конечно, не нужно её волновать больше, чем она сама себя уже накрутила,- говорит Эрик, и Чарльз, смеясь, идет за телефоном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О, боже, я перевела первую в жизни откровенную сцену. Это произошло на самом деле!


	5. Часть 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрик встречает Рейвен, принимает гостей и подвергается допросу.

-Рейвен, здравствуй, милая! Да, все прошло очень неплохо. Нет, я не остаюсь с ночевкой, это было бы слишком для первого раза. 

Эрик хочет возразить, но понимает, что будет выглядеть совсем уж отчаявшимся. Вместо этого он делает вид, что занят чем-то на кухне, пока Чарльз договаривается с сестрой, чтобы она заехала за ним. Эрик чрезвычайно смущен перед предстоящей встречей, но Чарльз успокаивает его, рассказав, что Рейвен в курсе того, что её брат не пользуется "ванильными" сайтами знакомств. 

-Честно, это все, чего она хочет знать,- говорит Чарльз, продолжая одеваться, и Эрик смеется. 

-Умная девочка.

-Эй, ты гей или би? Мне нужно знать, потому что она вполне способна затмить меня. Моя сестра очень хорошенькая.

-Я би, но ты самый хорошенький из всех. Я запрещаю тебе одеваться более, чем на 50 процентов, - рычит Эрик, подходит к Чарльзу сзади и прикусывает его за ухо. Чарльз до сих без рубашки, И Эрик надеется, что тот оценил шутку. Определенно, потому что он поворачивается и целует Эрика в ответ. 

-О, какой суровый господин! А как же быть, если вдруг похолодает?- Чарльз обнимает его за шею и смотрит щенячьими глазами. 

-Тогда я тебя согрею,-отвечает Эрик и демонстрирует, как именно он будет это делать, пока наконец Чарльз не отстраняется и одевается уже до конца. Он надевает даже твидовый блейзер, отчего Эрик жалобно вздыхает, Чарльз только смеется в ответ, бессердечный ублюдок.

-А если в следующий раз я вообще не буду одеваться? Тогда  тебе полегчает?-воркует он.

-Ты ужасный, ужасный человек, Чарльз.

-Да, мне говорили, теперь одевай рубашку, чтоб встретить мою сестру как цивилизованный человек,- он целует Эрика долго и нежно.

Как только Эрик надевает водолазку, раздается звонок в дверь. Когда он открывает дверь, то понимает, что у них с Чарльзом еще одна общая черта: они оба близки к очень красивым, прогрессивно мыслящим и сильным женщинам. Однако эта выглядит намного натуральней, чем Эмма, у неё длинные медового цвета волосы. Да и весь облик отдает хиппи. 

-Привет, должно быть, ты Эрик?

-Да, Рейвен, я полагаю?

-Ну да, и я пришла все разрушить! 

Чарльз смеется и обнимает её, его каштановые волосы очень мило смотрятся по контрасту со светлыми локонами Рейвен:

-Ты ничего не разрушаешь, ты просто украшение Вселенной! 

-Ого, Эрик, ты должно быть чертовски хорош в постели! 

-Рейвен!-восклицает Чарльз возмущенно, Эрик же просто смеется:

-Всегда к вашим услугам,-Рейвен осматривает его с головы до ног и поднимает бровь:

-Держу пари.

-Благодарю за великолепный вечер, совершенно точно тебе перезвоню. Так, Рейвен, пошли уже!- Чарльз утаскивает сестру наружу, и Эрик снова смеется. Он настолько доволен, что даже не расстраивается, что не получил свой поцелуй на прощание.

Он моет посуду и уже вытирает руки, когда раздается звонок. Это Эмма:

-Да, Эмма,- отвечает он с улыбкой.

-Такое чувство, что ты сегодня неплохо провел время в постели. 

-Джентельмен не обсуждает такие вещи. Но да, именно так. Все еще хочешь заехать?

-И привести с собой Азазеля.

-Чудно, я достану еще бренди и подкину дров в камин. 

-Эрик, ты как всегда щедрый хозяин.

К тому моменту, когда они приехали, Эрик довел жар в камине до оптимума, а на столе ждали три "хороших" рюмки, доставшиеся в наследство от мамы. Азазель предпочитал вести машину сам, но Эмма не могла никому доверить свою славную машинку.  Они вышли из машины как пара из старых фильмов: Эмма, укутанная в белые меха, и Азазель в своем обычно глухом черном. Эрик встречает их, забирает пальто Эммы и устраивает гостей на кушетке с напитками. Потом он усаживается сам  и берет бокал. 

-Итак,- говорит Эмма, и они проводят какое-то время наслаждаясь напитками: вдыхают аромат и медленно смакуют бренди.

-Итак, я, кажется, влюбился, - говорит Эрик, и Азазель смеется в ответ:

-Чудно, и у тебя есть фото, которым ты хочешь с нами поделиться? 

-На самом деле, да. Он мне понравился тем, что самой первой прислал фото полностью одетым.

-О, как мило!-говорит Эмма. 

_А еще он прислал качественное фото обнаженным, но я слишком хорошо воспитан и жаден вдобавок, чтоб показать вам, - он находит на телефоне файл "какявыгляжу" и показывает друзьям.

-Какой милашка, - говорит Азазель таким тоном, что в каждом слове слышен грязный намек. 

-У мальчика очень славное личико, хотя он одет как церковная мышь, - соглашается Эмма. 

-Эмма, не  у всех такое безупречное модное чутье, как у тебя. Мне кажется это милым.

-Эрик, тебе же ничего в мире не кажется милым.

-Котята и Чарльз кажутся, - поправляет её Эрик и делает добрый глоток из бокала, откровенно наслаждаясь процессом. 

-Итак, он на самом деле понимает во что ввязывается? - спрашивает Эмма. 

-Я упомянул комнату в подвале, ему понравилась эта идея.

-Так, так, так,- подключается Азазель, стакан которого уже пуст, потому что он пьянчужка. 

-Точно так,- соглашается Эрик и наливает ему еще.

-И чем же занимается мальчик? - спрашивает Эмма, которая до сих пор изучает фото. 

-Он одет как профессор, потому что он и есть профессор. Только что получивший степень по генетике. 

-О, так он умный, красивый и фрик в придачу, думаю, что тебе стоит его оставить себе. 

После долгих уговоров Эрик соглашается показать им фото без рубашки, но "обнаженкусовкусом" он все-таки приберегает только для личного пользования. Эмма мурлычет:

-Ооо, даже немножко лишнего веса. Я знаю, как ты любишь когда, есть что попробовать на зуб. 

-Ты знаешь  чересчур много,- смеется Азазель.

-Так говорят, - спокойно соглашается Эмма. Эрик убирает телефон и требует уже сменить тему:

-И ни слова о твоих попытках "залететь", - говорит он, прежде чем Эмма успевает сказать хоть слово. Как множество других женщин, пытающихся забеременеть искусственным путем, Эмма может бесконечно распространяться на эту тему. 

-Свинья, - отвечает она, хотя совершенно беззлобно. Потому что Эрик все равно готов выслушать её на эту тему в любое время. 

-Хрю-хрю, - соглашается Азазель, и Эмма смеется. 

 

 


	6. Часть 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрик и Чарльз осматривают "игровую площадку".

Чарльз действительно звонит на следующее утро, когда Эрик неторопливо ест завтрак, который, как предсказывает Эмма, доведет его до смерти от инфаркта еще до сорока лет. Эрик ворчит и оглядывается вокруг в поисках источника лаунж-версии "Eat Me, Drink Me", которую Эмма установила на звонок, точно зная, что самостоятельно заменить её Эрик не сможет. Наконец он отыскал его на маленьком столике и с облегчением увидел, что звонит Чарльз.  
-Да?-отвечает Эрик, пока идет на кухню.  
-Привет, Эрик! Как ты в это замечательное утро? - радостно и немного нервно говорит Чарльз.  
-Ты позвонил, и теперь утро стало еще лучше. Сам как?-отвечает Эрик, удобно устраивается в кресле и принимается жевать полоску бекона.  
-Отлично, слушай, Эрик,- немного неуверенно спрашивает Чарльз.  
-Да?  
-У тебя есть планы на сегодня?  
-Нет, но я вполне могу придумать что-то.  
-Ладно. Эмм, помнишь, как я говорил, что не допускаю сцен на первом свидании?-говорит Чарльз, стараясь из всех сил, чтоб голос не дрожал.  
-Если ты зайдешь, то это свидание будет уже вторым.  
-Чудесно. Тогда договоримся обо всем лицом к лицу,- смеется Чарльз, на этот раз не скрывая, что нервничает.  
-Я предпочитаю именно так. Когда ты приедешь?  
-Нормально, если я приеду сейчас?  
-Это было бы идеально.  
-Тогда я буду через полчаса,- и Эрик слышит, как Чарльз улыбается.  
Эрик уверяет, что дождется, и кладет трубку. Он заставляет себя закончить завтрак без спешки. Он убирается на кухне, потом меняет халат на настоящую одежду. На большее его не хватает, и он просто читает на диване в ожидании Чарльза. Эрик откладывает в сторону "Франкенштейна", он не зря выбрал эту книгу, так как знает наизусть, и идет встречать свою бесценную жертву. Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее.  
-Привет!- Чарльз ослепительно улыбается, очаровательно взъерошенный.  
Эрик улыбается и затаскивает его внутрь, потом прижимает к закрытой двери и целует, медленно, глубоко и грубо. Теперь он ведет себя как пещерный человек, даже сильней, чем когда он унес Чарльза вчера в спальню, но Чарльзу нравится, судя по тому, как он стонет, вцепляется в рубашку Эрика и буквально плавится от поцелуя.  
-О, -всхлипывает Чарльз, когда поцелуй заканчивается. Он моргает расширенными глазами и тяжело дышит, когда говорит:  
-Я должен быть спокойней, перед тем как начнется обсуждение.  
-Так что, выпьем чашечку кофе, пока полностью одеты?-предлагает Эрик.  
-Да, пожалуйста,- отвечает Чарльз и следует за ним на кухню, где усаживается за стол и сцепляет руки в замок. Он наливает им по кружке, потом достает кофе и сливки, так как не знает, как именно Чарльз любит пить кофе. Он смотрит, как Чарльз кладет немного сахара, а потом столько сливок, что кофе становится бежевым, и улыбается.  
-Итак, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
-Довольно неплохо, особенно после такого сердечного приема.  
-Здорово, что тебе понравилось.  
-О, просто великолепно!-ухмыляется Чарльз, потом отпивает глоток кофе, ставит чашку на место, и серьезно смотрит на Эрика:  
-Так что, стоп-слова?  
-Мне нравится зеленый-продолжаем, желтый-сбавь обороты, красный-стоп! Просто запомнить.  
-Согласен. Тем более, что вчера вечером я не упомянул ничего, о чем бы пожалел сегодня,-Эрик кивнул, прихлебывая свой черный кофе, Чарльз продолжил:  
-Но...сегодня...я не настроен на что...жесткое.  
-Отлично, хочешь спуститься вниз и посмотреть, какую я там комнату устроил?-улыбается Эрик.  
-Да, о господи, конечно же!- Чарльз вздрагивает.  
-Никакого давления, и мы возьмем с собой кофе,- говорит Эрик, и ведет Чарльза в подвал.  
Эта комната уже пугала людей в прошлом. При этом некоторые из них называли её слишком удобной, а Эрика-слишком мягким. Сам Эрик считает комнату идеальным балансом между брутальным и нежным. Пол полностью цементный с центральным стоком, рядом установлен мясницкий крюк и блок для кровостока, но рядом с ним стоит удобная кушетка, уже накрытая резиновой простыней для защиты от крови, спермы и других жидкостей. Небольшой холодильник набит бутылками с водой и сладкой газировкой на случай, если вдруг упадет сахар в крови. Свет в комнате можно регулировать от красного, примерно такого оттенка, к которому привыкли младенцы в матке, яркого дневного света, сюрреалистичного сине-зеленого или уютного золотистого, который горит сейчас.  
Вместо того, чтобы испытать отвращение, Чарльз выглядит очарованным, он обходит комнату по периметру, потом останавливается и жадно смотрит, как Эрик разворачивает кожаный передник, вынимает свой набор инструментов и выкладывает блестящие ножи. На рукоятке каждого намотан разноцветный скотч: красный для острых ножей, которые используют для срезания одежды или игр с кровью, белый для ножей с закругленным краем, которые удобно использовать для "надрезов" в жизненно важных местах или при "разделке" мяса. Он объясняет эту систему, Чарльз вздрагивает и прижимается к нему.  
-Мне нравится это место. Раз уж ты говоришь, что не будет никакого давления, то что будем делать дальше?  
-Уверяю тебя, что мы будем делать все, что тебе заблагорассудится,- ухмыляется Эрик и кусает Чарльза за подбородок.  
-Хорошо, потому что я хочу поиграть,- Чарльз дрожит и прижимается еще ближе.  
-Что-нибудь приятное, где ты отдаешь себя мне? Ты говорил, что не в настроении играть "жестко",- вздрагивает в предвкушении Эрик.  
-Ммм, ну да. Я в настроении быть жертвенным ягненком,- отвечает Чарльз и целует Эрика в шею.  
-Тогда давай поднимемся наверх, допьем кофе и обсудим детали,- говорит Эрик.  
-Как взрослые ответственные люди, по крайне мере, давай хотя бы притворимся,- смеется Чарльз.  
Эрик смеется и следует за Чарльзом вверх по лестнице. 

-


	7. Часть 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрик и Чарльз играют вместе в первый раз

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уфф, я плохо знаю "мясницкую терминологию", так что с "разделкой" Чарльза может быть лажа.

Эрик ждет Чарльза в подвале, на нем только кожаный фартук и перчатки. Вокруг идеальный порядок, свет установлен по умолчанию, только слегка приглушен. Он чувствует толику какого-то сумасшедшего волнения, вдруг Чарльзу ушел или пишет онлайн про неудачника-извращенца. И тут открывается дверь, входит босой Чарльз, на нем надет банный халат Эрика. Несмотря на бетонные стены, в подвале довольно тепло. Чарльз смущенно улыбается и скидывает халат на пол, открывая свою совершенную наготу.

-Ты прекрасен,- говорит Эрик и подходит поближе. Чарльз вздрагивает и смотрит на него.

-Именно то, что надо. Ты отдаешься мне добровольно?- шепчет Эрик и обходит Чарльза кругом. Чарльз тихонько хнычет, у него практически встал. Эрик подходит к нему спереди и внимательно смотрит.

-Да,- выдыхает Чарльз, и коротко взвизгивает, когда Эрик сильно кусает его за плечо. 

-Настоящий деликатес, - рычит Эрик. Чарльз стонет, его колени подгибаются. Даже не успев задуматься, Эрик подхватывает его на руки и несет к мясницкому блоку. Чарльз стонет и прячет свое лицо в сгибе шеи Эрика. 

-Такой красавчик,- шепчет Эрик и аккуратно укладывает его на спину. 

Чарльз краснеет и извивается на кушетке, его необрезанный член стоит как каменный, на головке выступает преэякулят. Эрик рычит при виде такого Чарльза: беспомощного, розового, размякшего. Эрик прижимает его руки к бокам и говорит:

-Пускай остаются здесь,- и Чарльз, дрожа, следует его приказу. 

-Вы д-довольны мной, сэр?-шепчет Чарльз, Эрик наклоняется, чтоб его поцеловать. 

-Очень,- он осторожно прикусывает уголок губ Чарльза, и тот вздрагивает. 

-О, сэр...

-Ты идеален,- он кусает Чарльза за плечо, отчего тот всхлипывает. Эрик удовлетворенно урчит. 

-Я буду смаковать твою плоть, малыш. Такая гладкая кожа и нежное мясо, - он проводит языком по груди Чарльза, заставляя вскрикнуть и задрожать. Когда Эрик снова смотрит ему в лицо, он видит, что большие голубые глаза подозрительно яркие, словно наполнены готовыми вот-вот пролиться слезами. 

-Какой цвет?

-Зеленый, сэр,- выдыхает Чарльз, и Эрик целует его.

-Хорошо. Сейчас я буду разделывать тебя, сокровище. Отыщу самые сладкие и нежные куски. 

-Пожалуйста,- всхлипывает Чарльз, из уголка глаза вытекает слеза и скользит вниз по щеке. Эрик рычит и слизывает её, Чарльз стонет:

-Пожалуйста, о, сэр, пожалуйста, разделайте меня!

Неожиданно Эрику приходит сумасшедшая мысль  о том, чтобы схватить один из острых ножей и разрезать Чарльза по-настоящему. Совсем чуть-чуть. Но они этого не обсуждали, и даже если Чарльзу понравится, Эрик все равно возненавидит себя потом.  Вместо этого он разворачивает инструменты и раскладывает их рядом с Чарльзом, одновременно поглаживая краем кожи по бедру Чарльза. 

-Может быть, я обработаю твою кожу и сошью себе что-нибудь,- мурлычет Эрик, и Чарльз хнычет, его член вздрагивает, из него стекает немного преэякулята. 

-Возможно, я сошью перчатки: гибкие, гладкие. Они будут сидеть на мне как влитые.

Пока Эрик выбирает нож, Чарльз учащенно дышит, всхлипывая с каждым вдохом.  Эрик выбирает нож для снятия шкуры, который выглядит очень устрашающе, хотя не острей мячика для гольфа.  Чарльз хнычет, и Эрик мурлычет и трется о грудь Чарльза, а потом сильно прикусывает его за сосок. Чарльз вскрикивает и выгибается. 

-Такой милый ягненок,- снова мурлычет Эрик, и Чарльз ошеломленно глядит на него расширенными остекленевшими глазами, его рот полуоткрыт. 

-Я съем тебя без остатка, ты знаешь? Тебе ведь это нравится?

-Да, пожалуйста, да,- всхлипывает Чарльз. 

Эрик хмыкает и, прежде чем поднять нож, целует его. Он ведет лезвие вдоль воображаемых линий, разрезая Чарльза вдоль шеи, плеча и ребер. Он отрезает грудинку, рульку и боковую часть туши. У Чарльза стоит так, что ему больно. Но Эрик не притрагивается к нему даже пальцем. Вместо этого он снова обводит каждый "надрез" языком и кусает вдоль ребер и за грудь так сильно, что еще чуть-чуть,  и прокусит до крови. Чарльз вскрикивает с каждым вздохом, высоко и громко. Может показаться, что он в ужасе, но Эрик знает лучше. Наконец он спускает до живота и вылизывает его дочиста, а потом слегка прикусывает. От этого Чарльзу щекотно, и он беспомощно смеется. Эрик улыбается и берет член Чарльза в рот. Чарльз выгибается и вскрикивает от неожиданности. Он впивается ногтями в дерево, только бы руки оставались на месте. Эрик мурлычет:

-Ты можешь ко мне прикоснуться,- и возвращается к работе. Чарльз стонет и хватает Эрика за волосы, пока тот заглатывает  как можно глубже и кусает, почти до крови. 

-Твой!-вскрикивает Чарльз и дрожит:

-Возьми, возьми, возьми...

Эрик рычит в ответ, выпускает член Чарльза из рта и облизывает его, потом внезапно снова заглатывает и кусает с такой силой и жадностью, что Чарльз вскрикивает от неожиданности и кончает. Эрик не отпускает его изо рта, глотает и глотает. Его немного шокирует, как сильно и долго Чарльз кончает. Он стонет и всхлипывает, задыхаясь. Эрик вздыхает и наконец выпускает изо рта обмякший член. 

-Прекрасный,- рычит он, покрывая  поцелуями живот  и бедра Чарльза. Потом он привстает и прижимается к бедру Чарльза, между ними лишь тонкая преграда черной кожи. Чарльз снова всхлипывает и буквально тает в руках Эрика, целуя его. Эрик на несколько минут утрачивает чувство реальности, рычит и стонет, потом приходит в себя и снимает фартук. Он снимает перчатки только для того, чтобы надеть презерватив. Он хранит смазку в бутылке с помпой, потому что кому нахрен нужна эта секретность? Тем более, что он в своей собственной фетиш-крепости. Потому он с легкостью смазывает два пальца, затянутых в черную кожу. Чарльз внимательно наблюдает за ним, ни на минуту не прекращая стонать. 

-Пожалуйста, сэр,- говорит он, когда Эрик возвращается к блоку и запускает два пальца ему между ног,-пожалуйста, пользуйтесь мной. 

Эрик целует его, глубоко и грубо, и не спеша входит в Чарльза, сначала один палец, потом другой. Чарльз легко поддается ему, и к тому моменту, когда Эрик добавляет третий палец, тот умоляет, чтобы следующим был член. Эрик рычит и делает, как сказано, заставляя Чарльза беспомощно всхлипывать. У Чарльза даже наполовину встает из-за того, что его трахают. Чарльз даже умудряется кончить второй раз, только уже слабее, когда Эрик кончает в него. Эрик снова кусает его в плечо, чтобы заглушить свой собственный беспомощный вскрик.

 

 


	8. Часть 8

Эрик твердо верит в то, что нужно как следует позаботиться о "жертве" после "игры". Не то чтобы это самая лучшая часть процесса, но только потому что ему одинаково нравится как играть с "жертвой", так и заботиться о ней после. Разобрать Чарльза на составные части было просто чудесно, а утешать и очищать его после было также здорово. Он вышел из Чарльза как можно аккуратней, но все равно Чарльз тихо и жалобно всхлипнул. Эрик хмыкнул, снял презерватив, завязал его и выкинул в маленькое ведерко, которое пряталось прямо под блоком. Там же, среди множества других полезных вещей, хранится огромная пачка влажных салфеток. Эрик вытаскивает их и, после того, как целует Чарльза, тщательно его вытирает, все время повторяя, какой Чарльз хороший мальчик, и какое наслаждение он доставляет Эрику. Чарльз просто лежит, довольный, его до сих пор немного трясет. Эрик по очереди целует каждый из многочисленных следов укусов, которые уже стали синяками, и Чарльз стонет в ответ. Эрик улыбается ему и целует в лоб. 

-Ты готов двигаться? 

Резиновая простыня уже  снята с кушетки, потому что сцена была довольно аккуратной. Чарльз кивает, и Эрик снова подхватывает его на руки. "Господи, как я люблю носить тебя на руках", - шепчет он, пока несет Чарльза в постель, ему хочется подольше насладиться тем почти детским доверием, с каким Чарльз льнет к нему. Кажется, что Чарльз чувствует тоже самое, потому что он льнет к Эрику, когда тот кладет его на постель. 

-Подожди, пока я сниму перчатки и фартук, малыш. 

-Хорошо,-шепчет Чарльз. 

Эрик быстро снимает фартуки с перчатками и вешает их прямо на блок. Уборку можно отложить на попозже, так что он ложится рядом  с Чарльзом и укрывает их обоих одеялом. Сердцебиение Чарльза все замедляется, и вскоре он дремлет, прижавшись к Эрику спиной. Он очарователен, и Эрик смотрит на него неотрывно, пока ему не приходится встать в туалет. К счастью, ванная прямо за стеной. Он бы сделал ванную прямо в помещении, если бы не нужда в звукоизоляции. К тому моменту, когда он возвращается к Чарльзу, тот уже в состоянии открыть глаза.

-Эрик?-бормочет он.

-Я здесь, барашек,-ободряет его Эрик, и Чарльз вздрагивает.

-Я думаю, что мне нравится это прозвище.

-Оно тебе подходит,-Эрик садится на край кровати и гладит Чарльза по волосам.-Ты очаровательный, пушистый и очень аппетитный. 

Чарльз смеется и трется о руку Эрика. 

-Мой маленький барашек,-воркует Эрик, и Чарльз слегка краснеет в ответ. 

Эрик сидит и гладит Чарльза еще несколько минут, пока тот не просит воды. Тогда Эрик встает и идет через всю комнату к холодильнику, чтоб взять им обоим по бутылке. Он чувствует, как Чарльз наблюдает за ним, и потому немного позирует, оглянувшись через плечо: "Нравится то, что ты видишь?"

"Определенно",-бодро отвечает Чарльз, и Эрик, смеясь, приносит ему воды. Он открывает бутылку и подает её Чарльзу, который садится на кушетку, чтобы попить, и кладет Эрику голову на плечо, когда он садится на край, чтобы открыть свою бутылку. Чарльз негромко отрыгивает и смеется: "Извините". 

-Без проблем,- с улыбкой ободряет его Эрик.- Ничего, если я продолжу уборку?

-Да, спасибо, что спросил.

-Я стараюсь заботиться о людях, - говорит Эрик, улыбается и целует его в щеку. 

Он встает, чтобы вытереть фартук и перчатки. Это занимает не больше пяти минут.  В углу висит шланг для случаев, когда в блоке особенно грязно, но сегодня он не нужен. Эрик протирает блок дезинфектантом, а потом смазывает минеральным маслом просто по привычке, убирает их и выпрямляется, чтоб потянуть спину и руки. Чарльз неожиданно присвистывает, отчего Эрик удивленно смеется. Он моет руки и с улыбкой идет обратно.

-Мы готовы идти на верх, чтоб встретить день лицом к лицу?

-Да. Мне остаться голым? Я не против.

-Мне не хочется, чтоб ты чувствовал себя неловко, барашек. Так что надень халат, если хочешь. 

Чарльз соглашается, целует Эрика в щеку и, завернувшись в халат, идет к лестнице. Эрик не мерзнет так сильно, поэтому ему вполне удобно быть голым. Однако в его доме большие окна, потому он натягивает пару джинсов, чтоб не травмировать соседей.  Идет дождь, и в доме довольно прохладно. Поэтому Эрик разводит огонь, после чего идет на кушетку к Чарльзу, чтоб поиграть в шахматы. Чарльз играет белыми, а Эрик черными. Чарльз-настоящий мелкий ублюдок с неплохой стратегией, и это совершенно очаровательно. Он выигрывает две игры из трех к тому моменту, когда его телефон начинает звонить. Чарльз отвечает: это звонит кто-то из студентов, чтоб обсудить тезисы. Он заканчивает разговор и бросает на Эрика извиняющийся взгляд:

-Мне на самом деле надо через час на работу, кажется, Хэнку  нужна помощь. 

-Ну хорошо, не стану мешать тебе продуктивно трудиться на благо  общества. Тебя накормить? Голова не кружится?

-Спасибо, поесть чего-нибудь было бы здорово. Обычно со мной все нормально, но если бы ты проследил за мной сегодня вечером, это помогло бы. Если я "сломаюсь" по-настоящему, то несколько часов буду просто беззащитен.

-Хорошо, буду держать в голове,-говорит Эрик, целует его и идет на кухню. Самое быстрое-сделать сэндвич с индейкой, вскоре он кладет его на стол, вместе с еще одной бутылкой воды и яблоком. Чарльз видит все это и ухмыляется:

-Как будто я снова в третьем классе и только что пришел домой после школы. 

-Надеюсь, это напомнило о хорошем.

-Это чудесно,- отвечает Чарльз, и буквально заглатывает еду. Пока Чарльз есть, Эрик открывает себе пива и наблюдает за ним, неспешно прихлебывая из бутылки. Ему уютно, и становится жалко, когда Чарльз одевается и уходит. Он останавливает и в последний раз целует Эрика уже на самом пороге.


	9. Часть 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Доктор Эммы-редкий подонок, Эрик и Чарльз готовы подставить дружеское плечо.

В течение нескольких следующих дней Эрик и Чарльз узнают друг друга поближе, и все-таки идут потанцевать после первого свидания. Эрик знает такое место, где достаточно фриков, но нет гламурных трансвеститов. Вместо них тут можно встретить элегантных королев, юных лесбиянок в костюмах-тройках и семейные пары. Чарльз следует за Эриком в танце так грациозная, как и все те девушки, с которыми он танцевал раньше. Он доверяет Эрику вести себя точно также, как доверяет ему в игре с ножами. Эрик не порежет его по-настоящему. У них было время только на короткую сцену в четверг, когда Чарльз извивался в кровати Эрика, а Эрик до крови царапал его грудь и бедра. Теперь же он позволяет Эрику вести себя в танго, хотя сам почти не умеет его танцевать. Но он быстро учится, и к концу песни они достигают успеха. Эрик смотрит на идеальный изгиб шеи Чарльза и чувствует всплеск своей хищной натуры, но удерживается от укуса. Во-первых, они на публике, во-вторых, у Чарльза нет столько водолазок, сколько у Эрика.

Они вваливаются в дом, пьяные от близости друг друга, когда телефон Эрика звонит. Это Эмма, и, судя по времени звонка, у неё что-то серьезное. Так что Эрик вздыхает, целует Чарльза в самый последний раз, и отвечает:

-Эмма, ты не во время.

-О чем ты? Женщина только что узнала о том, что доктора, который делал ей ЭКО, обвиняют в нарушении медицинской этики!

-Вот дерьмо..,-он взглядом дает Чарльзу понять, что дело серьезно, и садится на кушетку. Чарльз из врожденной вежливости уходит на кухню.

-Что случилось?

-Понятия не имею! Они сказали: "нарушения медицинской этики"!  Ясно, что доктор Натаниэль Эссекс,-она выплевывает имя с ненавистью,- ставил эксперименты на всех нас! Может, донором была долбаная немецкая овчарка, откуда нам знать? - в конце она всхлипывает, и Эрику становится тошно.

-Твою мать...Мне приехать?

-Я не хочу портить тебе свидание...

-Эмма, да хер с ним, со свиданием! Это же ужасно!

-А знаешь что? Приводи его тоже. Мы устроим вечеринку под названием "Доктор Эммы-подонок".

-Ты уверена?

-Не надо его заставлять, но передай "добро пожаловать". 

-В любом случае, я буду через сорок минут.

-Спасибо тебе, Эрик,-тихо отвечает она.

-Всегда пожалуйста, Эмма,-говорит он и вешает трубку. 

Он идет на кухню, где Чарльз готовит чай. Эрик смеется, напряженно, но с облегчением:

-Так это не просто стереотип, что британцы всегда заваривают чай в тяжелые времена?

-Это глубинная часть национального характера, и на самом деле помогает. 

Эрик кивает, берет себе кружку и делает глоток:

-Моя подруга только что узнала, что её доктора обвиняют в нарушении медицинской этики. Она нуждается в моральной поддержке, ей нужно отвлечься, еще она не прочь познакомиться с тобой, так что можешь поехать со мной. 

-О, господи. Если ты думаешь, что от меня будет помощь, то конечно. Что именно случилось?

-Она пытается забеременеть с помощью ЭКО, и её доктора обвиняют в каких-то нарушениях. Самое поганое, что это все, что она знает.

-Это ужасно, я бы хотел поехать с тобой. Если тебе кажется, что я могу помочь, конечно.

Они приезжают к Эмме, она встречает их, заплаканная и с бутылкой минеральной воды в руках. Она крепко обнимает Эрика и ведет гостей на диван рядом с кофейным столиком. 

-Спасибо, что приехали,- тихо говорит она, и Чарльз улыбается в ответ.

-Хотела бы я, чтоб мы познакомились при других обстоятельствах.

-Я тоже,- отвечает она, вздыхает и идет за стаканами. 

-Да,-говорит Эмма в ответ на испытующий взгляд Эрика,-подсадка была два дня назад. Чтобы мне не подсадил доктор Эссекс, это уже внутри,- всхлипывает она, и Эрик её обнимает в ответ.

-Я знаю очень хорошего доктора,- говорит Чарльз. 

-Да? Личные рекомендации очень важны.

-Держу пари. Бедняжка,- отвечает Чарльз, и гладит её по руке. 

-Спасибо, милый.

Они сидят у Эммы допоздна, пьют минеральную воду и смотрят фильмы Куросавы. Эмма и Чарльз приглядываются друг к другу, узнавая знакомую маскировку: Эмма не такая уж ледышка, а Чарльз вовсе не такой мягкий, каким кажется. Он рассказывает ей о своей подруге Мойре, которая очень хорошо помогает женщинам с бесплодием и осложнениями при беременности. Потом они еще обсуждают тысячу вещей под "Мечты", которые Эмма видела уже раз пятьдесят. Она до сих пор шикает на него во время эпизода в персиковом саду,-улыбается Эрик. 

Когда Чарльзу надо ехать домой, Эмма уже почти пришла в норму. Эрик отвозит его домой, говорит спасибо за поддержку и все остальное. 

-Это было меньшее, что я мог сделать, - говорит он, выбираясь из машины, потом наклоняется, чтоб поцеловать Эрика на прощание,-ей повезло, что есть такой друг как ты. 

-Спасибо, Чарльз,- отвечает Эрик и не уезжает до тех пор, пока Чарльз не скрывается в здании.

Потом он едет обратно к Эмме. Она уже снова плачет, что неудивительно. 

"Давай, принцесса",-говорит он и обнимает её за плечи,-"пошли в постель". Она точно  знает, что это значит. Ведь Эрик помогал ей в ранних попытках зачать, пока "дедовский метод" не пришлось выбросить за ненадобностью. Ничего не получилось, и они оба согласились, что все было очень-очень странно, и решили больше не повторять этот опыт. Теперь же Эрику хотелось бы, чтоб все сработало. Он обнимает Эмму и успокаивает, что чтобы ни случилось, он будет рядом и поможет. 

Она вздыхает и берет его за руку, хлопковая сорочка прижимается  к его голой груди: "Я знаю, Эрик. Спасибо тебе".

 

-


	10. Часть 10

Следующую неделю Эрик проводит, сопровождая Эмму к  её юристу и Мойре Мактаггерт, и в этом нет абсолютно ничего веселого. Он рад, что держит Эмму за руку, когда доктор Мактаггерт сообщает ей результаты тестов и информацию из записей доктора Эссекса. 

"Мисс Фрост, то, что я собираюсь Вам сейчас рассказать, будет весьма непростым,"- говорит Мойра, лицо Эммы становится по-настоящему жестким, как лед. Эмма рассказывала ему, что её отец имел обыкновение очень жестко ставить её на место на публике, так что она всегда в таких случаях представляла, что сделана из цельного бриллианта. Он думает об этом теперь и обнимает её за плечи. 

-Доктор Эссекс воспользовался тем, что вы захотели, чтобы донор спермы был анонимным. Он ввел Ваш собственный генетический материал в Вашу же яйцеклетку, также он подсадил больше эмбрионов, чем указал в отчете. Теперь Вы вынашиваете пять своих клонов.

Эмма медленно кивает, пока новая информация укладывается у неё в голове. Мойра отвечает на её вопросы, потом предлагает выборочное извлечение эмбрионов,  что вполне разумно. Но Эрик видит как Эмма становится все холодней и холодней, он совершенно не удивлен, когда она говорит решительно: "Нет".

Эрик отлично знает, что разубеждать её бесполезно, но позволяет Мойре это сделать просто из вежливости. В конце концов Мойра тоже понимает это и сдается со вздохом:

-Хорошо. В таком случае Вы делаете все так, как я сказала, и приходите на прием регулярно, ясно?

-Я поняла,- Эмма впервые улыбается с тех пор, как вошла в кабинет.

\- Вы с Эриком вместе?

-Нет, я одинока. Он просто хороший друг, так что с ним можно обсуждать все, что касается детей, так же, как и с отцом.

-Мне нужно будет все зафиксировать документально, но с эти проблем не будет,- отвечает Мойра.

После того, как назначена дата следующего тестирования, они возвращаются к Эмме, где она осматривает просторную, полную воздуха детскую. Ей уже за тридцать пять, она не первый год пытается зачать ребенка, потому уже готова к близнецам. Поэтому она стоит руки вбоки и осматривает детскую:

-Как думаешь, эта комната подойдет для пятерых?

-Думаю, да,- отвечает Эрик негромко.

-Я хочу, чтобы выжили все,-шепчет Эмма, её голос дрожит, и Эрик обнимает её.-Это будет чистое безумие, наверное, я вообще не буду спать первые два года, но я хочу, чтоб они все выжили! 

-Я знаю, Эмма, и я помогу тебе в любом случае.

-Хотела бы я, чтоб это все произошло не сейчас. Чарльз не чувствует себя брошенным?

-Он представляет себе суть проблемы, и ничего не имеет против того, что я тебя морально  поддерживаю. Леншерр Индастриз же, с другой стороны...

-Уверена, что босс даст тебе отпуск по уходу за детьми,-смеется Эмма.

Скорей всего, раз уж Эрик работает сам на себя. Наконец Эмма пришла в норму, ей удобно, а холодильник забит едой, Эрик позволяет себе пойти домой. По дороге он испытывает внезапный приступ усталости и одиночества. До конца понимая, что делает, он набирает Чарльза:

-Привет,- радостно отвечает Чарльз, на заднем плане шумно, как в баре или на вечеринке. 

-Привет, Чарльз. Мне просто захотелось услышать тебя. Я не во время?

-Я просто сижу в баре с мои дружками-дегенератами.

-Сегодня я весь день морально поддерживал Эмму. Теперь меня тоже нужно поддержать,-смеется Эрик.

-О, ну я немного навеселе, но, кажется, у меня хватит на такси,- в трубке раздается шуршание и вздохи, пока он ищет деньги, Эрик кричит, что заплатит за такси.-Есть!-бодро сообщает Чарльз,-я сейчас допью, и сразу приеду, ладно?

-Отлично, конечно, приезжай. Спасибо тебе,-Эрик вешает трубку и надеется, что поддатый Чарльз не сильно занудный. Еще он жалеет, что Азазель-пилот, и сейчас он где-то в Малайзии. Тут он понимает, что не ел весь, разогревает остатки тайской еды и ест прямо из картонки. Не успевает он доесть, как звоня в дверь. Он впускает Чарльза и уже чувствует себя лучше, пока разглядывает его славное лицо.

-Ого, ты не очень-то фасонисто выглядишь. Очень мило, но ты по-настоящему устал, мне кажется,-говорит Чарльз.

-Да,-улыбается Эрик.-Ты голодный?

-У тебя есть жирная тайская еда? Еще бы! Осталось хоть немного?

-Есть карри, мы можем разделить пополам. 

-Великолепно.

Они устраиваются у камина, который не растоплен, потому что ночи еще теплые. Чарльз облокачивается на Эрика, ест карри с лапшой и рассказывает о своих студентах. Он совершенно точно их обожает, и уже само присутствие Чарльза помогает Эрику расслабиться. Он расслабляется настолько, что начинает клевать носом, вздрагивает и чувствует себя полным засранцем. Чарльз улыбается ему: "Спать?"

-Спать.

-Можно мне тоже? В смысле, чтоб полежать в обнимку?

-Конечно, - улыбается Эрик.

Он отводит Чарльза в ванную, убеждается, что тот не слишком пьян, потом выбрасывает картонки и сам идет в душ. Когда он заходит в спальню, то там его ждет розовый, уютный Чарльз с пушистыми волосами. Эрик думает, что к такому Чарльзу в своей постели он может очень быстро привыкнуть. Чарльз ухмыляется и тянется к нему. Эрик вешает полотенце на стул, тушит свет и карабкается на постель. Он обнимает Чарльза и мурлычет от удовольствия. В уютной темноте Эрик вздыхает, трется о волосы Чарльза и говорит:

-Я так рад, что познакомился с тобой, - потому что сказать Чарльзу, что любит его-слишком рано, хотя сам Эрик вполне в этом уверен.

-Я тоже, Эрик,-отвечает Чарльз, берет его за руку и целует ладонь.-Ты-самый славный каннибал из всех, кого я знаю.

-Спасибо, барашек,- воркует Эрик, целует его за ухом, и Чарльз радостно вздрагивает в ответ. 

-Было бы хорошо, если бы мы поиграли во что-то очень кровавое, после того как у Эммы все утрясется, а у нас будет время.

Теперь вздрагивает Эрик:

-Добровольная жертва или преследование?

-Я бы...,-тут Эрик внезапно понимает, что Чарльз говорит все это под действием выпитого.-Я хочу быть беспомощным и умолять тебя не убивать. А ты будешь убеждать меня, что я хочу быть съеденным,-он нервно смеется.-Знаешь, как фантазия об изнасиловании, но с каннибализмом.

Эрик снова вздрагивает, но крепко обнимает Чарльза, чтобы доказать, что он не паникует:

-Я сделаю это, но потом мне придется туго. 

-Поговорим об этом позже,- Чарльз зевает в ответ. 

-Да, конечно, - шепчет Эрик и целует его в щеку.

 

 


	11. Часть 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эрик и Чарльз просыпаются в чудном настроении. После чего Эрик, Эмма и Азазель устраивают вечеринку с ночевкой.

Эрик буквально заурчал от удовольствия, когда проснулся и притянул к себе поближе нечто восхитительно теплое. Это был Чарльз, и Эрик потягивается как кошка, всем телом, буквально до хруста в костях. Чарльз гладит его по голове и усмехается:

-Доброе утро, милый.

Эрик переворачивается на спину и отвечает: "Ммм, " потом прихватывает пальца Чарльза зубами: "вкусный барашек". 

Чарльз смеется: "Баранина на завтрак-не слишком тяжело?"

"Нет-нет, баранина хороша в любое время,"- отвечает Эрик и снова покусывает его за пальцы, перед тем, как отпустить. Он доволен тем, что смутил Чарльза. 

В конце концов, Эрик завтракает бараниной. Он держит Чарльза, трахает его глубоко и медленно, мурлычет ему на ухо, какой же вкусный его барашек.Такой секс максимально близок к ванильному для Эрика, который не хочет контролировать себя больше, чем необходимо. После того, как они немного вздремнули, Чарльз вскакивает и радостно требует "настоящий завтрак". Он абсолютно развращенный мальчик, что и демонстрирует, поедая сосиску. Он умудряется начать с супер-секси и закончить полной ерундой, отчего Эрик беспомощно смеется. 

-Теперь я смог привлечь твое полное внимание,- говорит Чарльз, отменно имитируя Мэрилин Монро, отчего Эрик еле сдерживается, чтоб не засмеяться снова. Чарльз продолжает, уже нормальным голосом: Думаю, что мы могли бы обсудить сцену, раз уж оба в таком чудном настроении.

-Да, бывало и хуже. Ты говорил, что хочешь фантазию с изнасилованием, когда ловлю тебя, ем и заставляю наслаждаться этим?- улыбается Эрик и нарезает сосиску на мелкие кусочки. 

-В целом, да. Но меня не нужно ловить. Мы можем начать с того, как ты привел жертву к себе в подвал, - говорит Чарльз и краснеет. 

-Есть какие-то конкретные предпочтения по сценарию?

Чарльз пожимает плечами, тщательно жует свой тост, проглатывает и отвечает:

-Мне все равно, кем ты будешь...Огром, сектантом или серийным убийцей.

-Только не серийным убийцей, - резко говорит Эрик, и Чарльз выглядит ошеломленным: - Прости, однажды я играл с парнем, который хотел как раз этого. Сценарий был такой, что мы встретились в гей-баре, я подсыпал ему снотворного, он очнулся уже в подвале. Все это слишком реально, после у меня был самый худший срыв за всю жизнь. Три дня спустя я разрыдался прямо в продуктовом магазине. Так что оргазм этого не стоит,- содрогается Эрик.

-Чем фантастичней, тем лучше. Мы совершенно точно не хотим никаких срывов,- морщится Чарльз.

-Да, то, чего не бывает  на самом деле- самое лучшее.

-О, я люблю фантастику. Я могу быть пленником, которого принесли в жертву акульему богу, мальчиком, который заблудился в лесу огра, волшебником, который вызвал демона, а демон вырвался на свободу...

-Голосую за огра. Это несложно, и не доведет меня до того, чтоб разрыдаться от того, какой ужасный, ужасный я человек во время выбора сорта цельнозернового хлеба. 

-Вот этого нам точно не надо. Чего еще нужно избегать?- говорит Чарльз и сжимает руку Эрика. 

-Предпочитаю, чтоб ты умолял "не ешь меня", а не причитал "я не хочу умирать."

-Потому что это на самом деле не касается смерти,- говорит Чарльз и крепче сжимает ладонь Эрика.

-Конечно, нет, даже когда я буду разделывать тебя, мой драгоценный барашек, - улыбается в ответ Эрик. 

Естественно, что сегодня им не до сцен. Эрику нужно держать Эмму за руку во время очередных тестов, а потом разобраться, достаточно ли квалифицирован её инструктор по родовспоможению.

Потому что Эмма не хочется ошибиться во второй раз. Поэтому он должен проверить все данные Ороро Мунро, профессиональные и личные. Хотя, по мнению Эрика, самое плохое, что может сделать инструктор- дать ненужный совет. 

Азазель возвращается вечером в воскресенье, отчего Эрику становится гораздо легче. Он знает Эмму гораздо дольше, чем Эрик, и немедленно въезжает в гостевую спальню. Хотя Эмма не из тех, кто боится остаться один, но она в ужасе от того, что может быть выкидыш,или она просто подскользнется в душе, и никто не сможет ей помочь. Азазель без труда справится со всем этим в свободное от работы время до самых родов. 

Эрик приходит проверить, как Аз устроился. Они втроем пьют газировку и утраивают типичную школьную вечеринку с ночевкой. Они действительно играют в настольные игры, потом Эмма делает попкорн, Азазель заплетает ей косы, а Эрик "рассказывает про мальчиков". Он закатывает глаза, берет себе попкорна и укладывается на ковер прямо под телевизором, где идет ужастик без звука.

-Если ты настаиваешь.

-По крайней мере, Эмма увидела твоего малыша. Когда ты мне его покажешь?

-Двенадцатого или никогда, - отвечает Эрик и показывает Азазелю язык. Эмма громко смеется над обоими. 

-Скажи нам, пожалуйста, что ты хотя бы хоть раз съел его.

Эрик улыбается распутно и отвечает:

-Естественно, и мы планируем повторить это еще не раз.

-Прекрасно,- мурлычет Азазель,- со всеми криками, кровью и чем положено?

-Надеюсь, что да.

-Он не доставит тебе проблем, как тот мальчишка Зорн, правда?- хмурится Эмма.

-Мы уже обсуждали это,- отвечает Эрик. Он не планирует рассказывать Чарльзу о Зорне. История с ним была ошибкой от начала до конца. Последнее, чего бы ему хотелось-повторение истории с серийным убийцей с нацистской начинкой. Сейчас уже ему просто стыдно вспоминать про это. Что Эрик мог играть с таким, как Зорн, больше того, повторить такое. 

-Хорошо, - говорит Эмма, она выглядит по-настоящему угрожающе.

-Расслабьтесь, ваше величество. Вы в положении, так защищать честь Эрика теперь буду я,- усмехается Азазель и осторожно похлопывает её по плечу.

 

 


	12. Часть 12

В субботу утром у Чарльза уже все готово. Из-за того, что Эрик почти все время помогает Эмме, у него мало времени на подготовку. Эрик любит, чтоб в его сценах было немножко театральности, поэтому он просит Чарльза позаботиться о костюмах. Сам еле-еле успевает сделать достаточный запас крови к назначенному сроку. У него есть собственный рецепт. Может быть, выходит немного густовато, но в остальном идеально, с нейтральным вкусом, без неприятной сладости или привкуса мяты, как это бывает у покупной. Эрик сливает состав в литровые бутылки и ставит их в теплую воду. Он еще раз оглядывает подвал: одолженные у Эммы комнатные цветы делают из него почти джунгли. Удовлетворенный результатом, он поднимается наверх. Они договорились, что завяжут Чарльзу глаза перед тем, как спускаться вниз.  
Эрик открывает дверь и видит радостного Чарльза, который ослепительно улыбается. У него в руках картонная коробка.  
-Ну, так что? Мы готовы?   
-Думаю, да, -отвечает Эрик.-Вначале оденем мясо или мясника?- он удовлетворенно отмечает, что Чарльз возбужденно вздрагивает.  
-Ты первый. Ни разу не слышал, чтоб огр носил фартук, так что принес тебе вот это,- он вытаскивает из коробки кожаную набедренную повязку. -Если бы мы были японцами, на ней были бы тигриные полоски.   
Эрик смеется и ощупывает гладкую кожу: "Она замечательная".  
-Чудно,- Чарльз ослепляет его еще одной улыбкой и достает из коробки еще одну деталь.- На самом деле, можно было бы обойтись и без них, но они не помешают,- он протягивает Эрику пару рожек, очень натурально выглядящих. Они закреплены на тонком пластиковом обруче, которого будет не видно под волосами. Эрик ухмыляется:  
-Где ты их нашел?  
-У меня много друзей, даже в самых неожиданных местах. Например, среди театральных реквизиторов. Нет, я их не крал, и нам не нужно их возвращать. Просто мне рассказали, где именно можно купить подобное.   
-С ними намного лучше,- говорит Эрик и надевает рожки. Он проверяет, хорошо ли закреплен обруч, и остается доволен.   
-Из тебя вышел отличный огр, - сияет в ответ Чарльз.   
-Хорошо, - говорит Эрик, раздевается, вешает одежду на стул и надевает набедренную повязку. Она действительно делает Эрика похожим на огра. Он улыбается Чарльзу, который в ответ краснеет и сглатывает:  
-Ну, что, малыш?  
-Хорошо, - отвечает Чарльз, словно под гипнозом. Он медленно раздевается и складывает вещи рядом с эриковыми. Он выглядит таким маленьким и застенчивым, что Эрик с трудом сдерживает порыв укусить его. Вместо этого он вынимает из коробки повязку, сделанную из той же мягкой кожи, что и его набедренная повязка.   
-Готов?- Чарльз шепчет:  
-Да, - Эрик вздрагивает и осторожно, но крепко завязывает повязку. Она удачного размера и формы, плотно прилегает и полностью закрывает обзор. Эрик ухмыляется:  
-Точно готов,- он берет Чарльза за руки, тот вздрагивает и отвечает:  
-Да, - Эрик ведет его к лестнице, потом берет на руки и спускается вниз. Чарльз вскрикивает и начинает слабо сопротивляться.   
-Не ешь меня, пожалуйста,- умоляет он со слезами в голосе.   
Эрик рычит и лижет его в шею:  
-Нам всем нужно есть. Такая редкость - найти идеальную жертву.   
-Нет, пожалуйста, - хнычет Чарльз, его трясет, он вскрикивает, когда Эрик открывает дверь подвала.   
Ухоженные сочные комнатные растения Эммы пахнут как настоящий лес, Эрик рычит и чувствует себя настоящим огром в размытом красном свете своей пещеры. Он запирает дверь, обнимает Чарльза крепче и кусает в плечо, в ответ тот вскрикивает. Это звучит так отчаянно, что пульс Эрика невольно учащается.   
-Милый мальчик, - рычит Эрик, и Чарльз подвывает в ответ, когда Эрик лижет его в шею, а потом прикусывает за ухо.   
-Пожалуйста, - всхлипывает Чарльз, - пожалуйста, я сделаю все, что скажете! - он борется с Эрик так, чтоб донести его до мясницкого блока было сложно. Эрик опрокидывает его на спину, смеется и закрепляет ему руки. По бокам кушетки есть крепления, так что Эрик завязывает две полоски кожи. У него есть наручники, но привязать Чарльза сейчас кажется более по-огровски.   
-У тебя нет выбора. Поэтому ты станешь моей пищей,- говорит Эрик, смеется и привязывает ему ноги. Чарльз тянет веревки, тяжело дышит, у него каменный стояк. Он красивый, Эрик залезает на блок, нависая над ним и сообщает это. Он продолжает:  
-Я пошел на охоту и поймал тебя. Теперь ты мой.  
-Господи, нет, не надо, о, боже мой! - всхлипывает Чарльз так отчаянно и жалобно, что Эрик останавливается и поверяет, стоит у его жертвы или уже нет? Все более чем нормально, и Эрик хмыкает, трется о грудь Чарльза, сосет один из сосков, отчего тот извивается, и вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда Эрик его кусает.   
_Тем более, - продолжает Эрик, зализывая красный след от укуса, - все не так плохо.   
Чарльз тает и спрашивает:  
-Даааа?-   
-Я буду смаковать тебя, - уговаривает его Эрик, переключившись на второй сосок, отчего Чарльз рычит от удовольствия, - ты ведь не обычная еда.  
-Ты обещаешь? - судорожно выдыхает Чарльз, Эрик слизывает слезы, катящиеся из-под повязки и отвечает:  
-Я обещаю, малыш. 

 

-


	13. Часть 13

Эрик всегда старался тщательно прорабатывать каждого из своих персонажей. У него было много ножей, и он любил каждый из них. Он отлично понимал любовь женщин к туфлям, в отличии от многих мужчин. Его ножи были отлично сбалансированы по руке, они были красивы, а еще их весело покупать. За эти годы Эрик много раз проводил сцены с использованием ножей, которые он тщательно выбирал и изобретательно использовал. Однако, сейчас он - огр. У лесного чудовища есть только один нож, который, несомненно, достаточно тяжелый.

Среди ножей с белой рукоятью самый тяжелый - охотничий нож, отлично сбалансированный, длиной чуть ли не с предплечья Эрика. У ножа есть близнец с красной рукоятью, потому что для Эрика невыносимо, чтобы такой красавец был лишь затупленным. Но даже затупленный, охотничий нож был прекрасен, и с минуту Эрик просто любуется блеском лезвия. Он оседлывает бедра Чарльза и смотрит снизу вверх как его мальчик извивается, он рычит: "Скоро я буду разделывать тебя, но не сейчас". 

Смущенный и беспомощный Чарльз спрашивает: "Е-еще нет?" А еще он такой мило выглядит, что Эрик наклоняется, выходит из образа и целует его, нежно:

-Еще нет, мальчик мой, еще нет. 

Эрик прикусывает его соски, их члены трутся друг о друга, такие мягкие и горячие. Чарльз стонет все громче и громче, пока Эрик покрывает его грудь укусами. Там еще до сих пор можно заметить следы с прошлой недели. Но Чарльз все равно умоляет его жестче и сильней. Эрик повинуется с радостью, и кусает его еще долго. Наконец он останавливается, прикусывает Чарльза за шею, чувствуя как бьется его пульс. Чарльз в ответ всхлипывает. Эрик вздыхает и целует его в щеку, потом надевает Чарльзу презерватив и смазывает два пальца. Пока тот задыхается и ерзает, Эрик растягивает себя не спеша, постанывая от удовольствия,  частично, чтоб Чарльз его слышал, частично потому, что это на самом деле здорово. Еще, как обычно, он спрашивает себя, почему не делает этого чаще?

Вскоре он готов принять Чарльза внутрь, медленно и без усилий. Он рычит и откидывает голову назад, принимая Чарльза глубже. Несколько мгновений он просто привыкает, а потом открывает глаза и смотрит на Чарльза. В этот момент он жалеет, что они решили использовать повязку на глаза в этой сцене. "Я хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня", - рычит Эрик и медленно раскачивается взад-вперед, заставляя Чарльза всхлипывать и извиваться. Эрик добавляет: "Хочу сохранить тебя навсегда". 

Он не хотел говорить последнюю фразу вслух, но в ответ Чарльз вскрикивает и начинает умолять взять его, съесть себя и сохранить навсегда. Эрик рычит и кладет тяжелую ладонь Чарльзу на горло, но не душит, просто держит там, нежно и ошеломляюще. 

-Цвет? - спрашивает Эрик, потому что если он продолжит следовать инстинктам, даже если он огр, все равно нужно проверять.

-Зеленый, - шепчет в ответ Чарльз, подаваясь навстречу руке Эрика. Эрик вздрагивает, слегка сжимает руку, потом наклоняется и кусает его за плечо. 

Цель Эрика - просто поиграть с Чарльзом подольше, а не довести его до оргазма. Поэтому он слезает с Чарльза, хмыкая от его протестующего всхлипывания. 

-Нет, нет, малыш. Мы еще не закончили,- Эри достает еще кожаных лент, отвязывает ноги Чарльза от мясницкого блока и связывает их вместе. Этого достаточно, чтобы выдержать его вес, и он всхлипывает, его дыхание учащается, когда Эрик подхватывает его на руки и переворачивает вверх ногами. Эрик говорит:

-Нам все равно нужно пустить тебе кровь,- он подвешивает Чарльза на крюк и едва не кончает от одного только вида. Потом он связывает руки Чарльзу за спиной, и несколько минут просто наслаждается картиной, потому что Чарльз неописуемо красив, висящий вниз головой, такой беспомощный. 

-Такой вкусный,- говорит Эрик и достает подогретую кровь. Невозможно по-настоящему сымитировать артериальное кровотечение, но Эрик говорит Чарльзу не двигаться и обнажить горло. Чарльз повинуется, и Эрик вскрывает ему горло обеими руками.  Одной рукой он быстро проводит тупым ножом по горлу, так чтоб жжение напоминало настоящий надрез, а второй сжимает емкость с теплой кровью, обдавая обоих красным дождем. 

В этот раз Чарльз кончает, задыхаясь и дрожа, как рыба на крючке. Эрик с восхищением наблюдает за ним, и когда Чарльз успокаивается, он направляет его красный задыхающийся рот к своему члену. Чарльз отсасывает ему со стонами, захлебываясь слюной. Эрик выдерживает около минуты, пока не кончает так сильно, что спотыкается и с размаху садится прямо на бетонный пол. Через несколько секунд он приходит  в себя, снимает Чарльза с крюка и снова укладывает его на блок. Он развязывает свою жертву, аккуратно растирает покрасневшие следы от узлов и покрывает его поцелуями. Чарльз дышит глубоко и медленно, его еще немного трясет. Эрик гладит его по волосам, помогает ему снять повязку с глаз. Чарльз развязывает её очень медленно, снимает и наконец улыбается Эрику. 

-Все хорошо?-спрашивает Эрик и гладит его по лицу. 

-Все просто великолепно. Дай воды, пожалуйста.

-Конечно,-отвечает Эрик, приносит две бутылки. Они лежат рядом, липкие от искусственной крови, и поспешно глотают воду.

-Много крови у тебя ушло сегодня?-спрашивает Чарльз. 

-Два литра.

-Господи, чувак! 

-Со щитом или на щите, - отвечает Эрик, допивает воду и улыбается Чарльзу, уютно устроившегося у него под боком. 

-Мы с тобой родственные души,- Чарльз целует его долго и неспешно:

-Я помогу тебе прибраться,- говорит он. Эрик смеется и говорит:

-Мне уже можно снять эти милые рожки?

-Ох, но ведь они тебе так идут!-смеется в ответ Чарльз. 

 


	14. Часть 14

Самое чудесное, что Чарльз с головой ныряет в операцию под названием "Помоги Эмме", которая стала целью жизни Эрика и Азазеля. Азазель не может уделять "операции" слишком много времени, потому что все-таки это не его дети, но Эрик пользуется тем же щедрым соцпакетом для молодых родителей, который предлагает своим сотрудникам. Сирота знает настоящую цену семьи, поэтому весь первый триместр беременности Эммы приводит в порядок дела перед долгим отпуском. Леншерр Индастриз - фирма небольшая, но крепкая, поэтому он практически не беспокоится. Его фирма специализируется на индивидуальных заказах, оборудовании зданий системами облегченного доступа, а также укреплении уже существующих конструкций. Эрик очень гордится своей компанией, по праву считаясь человеком, сотворившим самого себя. Как большинство ему подобных, Эрику почти не помогали. Его родители мудро распоряжались деньгами, поэтому Эрик унаследовал сумму, достаточную для стартового капитала. Так что компания была его детищем, и Эрик гордился тем, что по всей стране дети с ограниченными возможностями играли на площадках его дизайна. Компания хорошо известна гуманной политикой и разумными ценами, но все равно Эрик волновался перед своим "декретным отпуском". Леншерр Индастриз-его ребенок, и он переживал, что оставляет его без присмотра. 

Чарльз все это понимает, что просто восхитительно. Он сидит и слушает, как Эрик паникует, и успокоительно похлопывает по руке, потом заставляет его подняться на ноги и присоединяется к походу за едой для Эммы в один чудный тайский ресторанчик. Её внезапно охватило дикое желание съесть красного карри, Азазеля снова нет в стране, поэтому потакать Эмме теперь их работа. Хозяйка ресторанчика - пожилая дама, у которой несколько собственных детей, она очень гордится тем, что женщина в положении выбрала её, поэтому всегда приносит им немного больше, чем заказано. В этот раз им достается кокосовая подлива, которая пахнет и выглядит просто изумительно. Эрик благодарит её вежливым кивком.

Они выходят и Чарльз улыбается ему:

-Это было так мило.

-Что именно?

-То, как ты разговаривал с миссис Джонсон. Если бы мы были героями мультика, то ты бы переводил старушек через дорогу, так ведь?

-Возможно, раз уж я делал так разок по-настоящему.

-Да ладно?

-Она перенесла операцию на бедре. Я просто помог ей переждать на полосе безопасности, а потом перевел на другую сторону.

-Как мило.

Эрик закатывает глаза:

-Я не такая уж сволочь, ты бы тоже помог. Кроме того, -добавляет, удивляясь, как Чарльз всегда умудряется вытянуть из него информацию,-у меня никогда не было бабушки. 

-Да?

-Да, ни бабушки, ни дедушки. Даже двоюродных не было, вся большая семья погибла в Холокост,-отвечает Эрик, укладывая еду на заднее сидение, пока Чарльз открывает ему дверь. Потом он усаживается, потягивается и распрямляет спину. 

-Мне было немножко одиноко, - признается Эрик, пока они устраиваются и пристегиваются,- но ведь семью можно создать по-разному. 

-Да,-мягко отвечает Чарльз и находит чудесную классическую музыку, еще одна вещь, которой они наслаждаются вместе. В одиночку Чарльз любит слушать Вагнера, но Эрик даже слышать не хочет об этом ублюдочном антисемите. Он очень ценит молчаливое согласие Чарльза по этому вопросу. Сейчас Чарльз находит Баха, которого они оба находят успокаивающим. 

Вскоре они приезжают к Эмме, она их впускает и помогает устроить пир из тайской еды. Её живот уже стало видно, тошнит Эмму только по утрам, а к обеду она уже голодна как волк. Она в молчании съедает по крайней мере половину своего карри, а потом спрашивает сиропным голосом:

-Как ваши дела?- и Чарльз смеется в ответ:

-Хорошо, спасибо. Тебе уже получше?

-Намного лучше, - отвечает она, и кладет себе добавку риса.-Меня пугает второй триместр, ведь тогда я буду по-настоящему есть за шестерых. 

Она стучит по дереву, даже не осознавая, что делает. Эрик её понимает. 

-Там тоже все хорошо?- спрашивает Чарльз, указывая на живот, Эмма улыбается и показывает последний ультразвук. Снимок выглядит как куча мала, но каждое из пяти сердец бьется как надо. Они выглядят сильными, и глаза Эммы увлажняются, когда Эрик так и говорит. 

-Спасибо,- шепотом отвечает она. Эрик быстро переводит разговор на другую тему, потому что Эмма ненавидит плакать при свидетелях. 

Позже, уже когда они ушли от Эммы, Эрик снова благодарит Чарльза за его отношение к Эмме, тот улыбается в ответ:

-Я жду в ответ, что ты будешь добр к Рейвен.

-Сделаю все возможное,- отвечает Эрик, открывая дверь Чарльзу. Чарльз происходит из старинной семьи, но живет в маленькой квартире, дорогу к которой Эрик может найти даже во сне. 

-Хотя я ожидаю, что ты будешь ходить на эти долбаные занятия для будущих родителей,-добавляет Эрик. 

-Тебе же они самому нравятся,- парирует Чарльз.

Самое противное, что Эрику действительно нравится, особенно теперь, когда стало понятно, что он будет хорошим отцом. 

-Ты слишком восприимчив, Ксавье. Именно поэтому вы с Эммой так здорово ладите. 

-Наверное,-признается Чарльз, и держит Эрика за руку каждый раз, когда загорается красный. Они, наконец, подъезжают к дому Чарльза, и Эрика не нужно долго уговаривать зайти. Его квартира именно такая, как думал Эрик. Обставленная с ненавязчивой роскошью и забитая книгами до отказа, эта квартира выглядит обжитой. Кажется, что здесь обитает кто-то, значительно старше Чарльза. Он показывает Эрику комнаты, а потом готовит для обоих  чай. Они устраиваются на кушетке, Чарльз, как обычно, кладет Эрику голову на плечо. Эрик вздыхает, откидывается на спинку и обнимает Чарльза за плечи свободной рукой. В другой руке у его чашка, откуда Эрик неспешно попивает Эрл Грей.

-Ммм, симпатия и Эрл Грей. Ты действительно удивительный человек,-шепчет Эрик, и Чарльз смеется:

-Ты и Эмма сделали меня таким.

-В таком случае, мы проделали отличную работу. 

 

 

 


	15. Часть 15

Эмма не брала новых пациентов в течение всего года, но с уже имеющимися выкладывалась по полной. Она специализируется на сложных случаях, пограничных состояниях, остром нарушении привязанности и посттравматических расстройствах, похожих на случай Эрика. После долгого дня, когда основная работа в том, что пациенты выживут при меньшем количестве встреч, Эмма была абсолютно выжата. Не смотря на то, что Эрик потерял родителей до того, как получил права, он хорошо тренирован. Он печет Эмме шоколадный торт и массирует ноги, пока она съедает по-крайней мере четверть. Ей уже сложновато влезать даже в самую просторную одежду. Все идеально сшитые костюмы и платья пришлось отложить, до тех пор, пока она не начнет интенсивный курс упражнений по возврату в добеременное состояние, или просто не расставит их. Торт мог только помешать стройности, но до диабета кормящих было далековато, и Эрик использовал настоящее масло и яйца. 

-Тебе нужно перестать носить шпильки,- говорит Эрик, дождавшись, когда Эмма успокоилась и подбирает крошки с тарелки.

-Я знаю, но я и так достаточно пухлая,- дуется она.

-Ты Эмма Фрост, думаю, что ты справишься с пухлотой, если постараешься,- смеется Эрик.

-Спасибо, дорогой. 

-Я помогу тебе с покупками,- добавляет Эрик. 

Он самый любимый из многочисленных модных консультантов Эммы, и она улыбается в ответ:

-Мой руки, дорогой, и съешь-ка кусочек. 

Эрик делает, как приказано, и устраивается на кушетке с изрядным куском торта. 

До всех этих событий Эмма ни за что не стала бы есть шоколад на кушетке, но сейчас все мыслимые поверхности укрыты прозрачным пластиком. Эмма знает, что мебель выглядит по-мещански, но она реалистка и знает, что могут сделать с квартирой пятеро детей. Поэтому она просто решает привыкнуть к этому. Она заставила Эрика найти пластик, безопасный для беременных и детей, и теперь этот пластик неприятно липнет к шее, когда он откидывается на кушетку. 

-Я знаю, это ужасно, - говорит Эмма и похлопывает его по плечу. 

-Могло быть и хуже.

-Я рада, что ты вернул цветы, они помогают скрыть этот ужасный запах пластика. Ты хорошо за ними ухаживал,- говорит она. 

-Я же похитил их с непристойными целями, и это меньшее, что можно было сделать. 

-Уверена, они рады были помочь, - усмехается Эмма. 

-Мы разрабатываем новый сценарий, только теперь уже без леса,- Эрик краснеет в ответ.

-Да?

-Эмма, я ничего не скажу, пока не закончим, ты же знаешь.

В ответ Эмма показывает язык, но допрос прекращает. С ней все хорошо, но Эрик еще раз проверяет, все ли в порядке, перед тем, как уйти домой. Он бы переехал в детскую, но дома ему очень удобно. Определенно там самая большая концентрация воспоминаний о родителях, гладкие полы, высокие потолки и прочие творения его рук дарят ни с чем не сравнимый комфорт. Чарльз, который ждал его в постели, стал неожиданным бонусом. Он дремал, свернувшись на подушке, одна рука у рта, как будто он хочет совсем по-детски сосать палец, другая рука заложена между страниц книги. 

-Мхм?-Чарльз неуклюже пытается нащупать что-то совершенно очаровательным жестом, Эрик улыбается, ложится поближе и обнимает его. 

-Добрый вечер,-мурлычет Эрик, пока Чарльз сонно моргает. 

-Эрик!-радостно улыбается он, трется о шею Эрика и целует его,- Добро пожаловать домой!

-Я так рад, что ты здесь,-Эрик вздыхает и укладывает их поудобней. 

-Я боялся, что это будет немного по-сталкерски, но я ведь обещал зайти как-нибудь.

-У тебя просто не было бы ключа, если бы я не был рад тебя видеть, Чарльз.

Он целует Чарльза в щеку, потом Чарльз поворачивается и целует его в ответ. 

Чарльз трахает Эрика долго и медленно, почти укачивая, так что он почти засыпает. Эрик льнет к нему, тихо стонет и всхлипывает, так что даже краснеет от того, что такие звуки у него вырываются. Чарльз покрывает его поцелуями, трогает нежно и уверенно, шепчет, какой Эрик совершенный, прекрасный, элегантный и сильный, как тигр, лев или акула. 

Уже после всего, Эрик шепчет:

-Ты все еще хочешь, чтоб я стал акулой?-он взвесил все за и против, сделал еще искусственной крови, но ему нужно мнение Чарльза. 

-Ты акула, Эрик, я просто хочу это отпраздновать. 

-Ладно, значит, бог-акула и его напуганная, но добровольная жертва. 

-Мне нравится эта идея,- Чарльз вздрагивает и прижимается поближе. 

-Так я и думал, что тебе понравится,- говорит Эрик, ухмыляясь.

-Думаю, что на этот обойдемся без повязки на глазах. Ты говорил, что хочешь видеть мое лицо. 

-Да, у тебя очень выразительное лицо,- отвечает Эрик и зарывается лицом в волосы Чарльза. 

-Ну, да мне говорили. Думаю, что мы должны использовать сине-зеленый свет.

-Подводный грот? Я тоже так думаю. Рад, что мы договорились о важных вещах, барашек. Я позволю тебе решить, какой я бог и почему нуждаюсь в тебе,- Эрик прикусывает Чарльза за ухо и тот вздрагивает от удовольствия. 

-В следующий раз я позволю тебе разработать сценарий.

-Ммм, жду-не дождусь. 

После этого Эрик переодевается в халат, а Чарльз в одну из своих безразмерных футболок и пару семейных трусов. Потом они пошли на кухню, где Эрик накормил Чарльза разогретыми остатками ужина. Сам Эрик до сих пор сыт, поэтому он усаживает Чарльза на колени, чтобы ласкать его во время еды, шепча на ухо, что перед жертвоприношением его нужно хорошенько откормить. Слова,тот тон, каким они говорятся, теплое дыхание Эрика, которое щекочет ему ухо,- все это заставляет Чарльза вздрагивать. К концу ужина у Чарльза стоит как каменный, и он стонет, когда Эрик одной рукой обхватывает его член, а пальцы другой кладет Чарльзу в рот.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Очередное обустройство игровой комнаты для Эрика всегда сродни медитации. Сейчас вот он напевает себе под нос, пока устанавливает и маскирует два детских бассейна, а потом тщательно отмеряет морскую соль перед тем, как наполнить их. На самом деле, реального запаха моря в подвале ничем не достигнуть, но это все равно помогает. Этому же служит приглушенный сине-зеленый свет, и еще Эрик драпирует мясницкий блок так, чтобы он стал хоть немного похож на скалу, лишь напоминающую стол. Ему хочется сделать что-то еще, чтоб комната стала больше похожа на морской грот. Но, к счастью, богатое воображение бывает не только у детей. 

Наконец, все так, как надо, Эрик идет принять душ и подготовиться. Они начнут сразу же, как только Чарльз переступит порог, и этого он никогда не делал. Эрик надеется, что не перестарался, ровно за десять минут до прихода Чарльза он гасит свет, а потом устанавливает везде флуоресцентные сине-зеленые палочки. Из установленных повсюду мини-колонок льется закольцованная запись шума моря, и Эрик делает глубокий вдох. 

Чарльз отпирает дверь, выскальзывает из туфель и вешает пальто. Под пальто он абсолютно голый, стоит в метре от Эрика и выглядит вызывающе. Эрик ухмыляется ему, а потом подходит ближе. Вместе они решили, что Чарльз пленник, предназначенный в жертву голодному божеству, однако, также, как и в сцене с огром, в конце концов, сдатся ему добровольно. Эрик обходит Чарльза, руки которого скрещены за спиной, а взгляд смотрит куда-то за тысячи миль. Эрик смеется и резко кусает его за руку. Чарльз резко всхлипывает, и Эрик кусает его снова и снова, словно обрисовывает укусами контуры руки, плеча и шеи. Он чувствует себя как любопытный зверь и ухмыляется тому, как быстро и шумно дышит Чарльз, как безнадежно и высоко постанывает. 

-Настоящий деликатес, - рычит Эрик, и Чарльз практически взвизгивает, но потом заставляет себя понизить голос:  
-Твои люди приносят меня в жертву, бог моря.   
-Прекрасная жертва,- говорит Эрик, кусает Чарльза за грудь, отчего его член вздрагивает, - они хорошо послужили мне, пленив тебя.   
Он еще раз сильно кусает Чарльза, теперь за плечо. Чарльз выдыхает:  
-О...  
-Да, - рычит Эрик, сжимает Чарльза чуть сильней, чем надо, перед тем, как подхватить его на руки и отнести по залитому сине-зеленым светом коридору вниз. Чарльз всхлипывает и льнет к нему так, что внутри у Эрика что-то сжимается. Он сразу начинает думать о том, как обезопасить лестницу, но сегодня у него выходит доставить Чарльза до места без приключений. Внизу тоже звучит шум моря, но тише. Чарльз дрожит и даже тихо вскрикивает, когда Эрик кусает его за шею, а потом всхлипывает, пока Эрик, голодный и жестокий, сжимает кожу зубами. 

Эрик рычит: "Малыш, я хочу твоей крови",- Чарльз всхлипывает и нарочно слабо сопротивляется. Эрик без усилий опускает его в бассейн, омывает его соленой водой и мурлычет, какая сладкая у него кровь, как от её вкуса у Эрика кружится голова. Чарльз стонет, раздвигает ноги, и Эрик аккуратно сжимает его за член.   
-Моя идеальная жертва, да, мальчик мой, ты просто совершенство,- мурлычет Эрик, Чарльз вскрикивает высоко и ломко:  
-О, пожалуйста,- умоляет он почти безнадежно, словно потерянный, как будто боится, что Эрик передумает и не станет его есть.   
-Хочешь, чтобы я начал прямо сейчас, хочешь, чтобы я поглотил тебя?- Эрик снова его кусает.  
-Я отдал себя морю,- выдыхает Чарльз и вскрикивает, когда Эрик поднимает его на руки.  
-Хорошо, - отвечает Эрик, относит его на мясницкий блок, укладывает и облизывает грудь и живот, так что Чарльз вздрагивает и всхлипывает. Он корчится и умоляет 

Эрика, пока тот привязывает его. Шорох пластика раздражает, но они так глубоко в сцене, что ничего не может помешать. Вскоре Чарльз надежно закреплен и наблюдает огромными глазами, как Эрик вынимает ножи.   
-В этой форме у меня нет настоящих зубов, но мне это не помешает насладиться тобою. 

Чарльз только всхлипывает в ответ, у него стоит так, что член вздрагивает, он дрожит всем телом. Эрик кусает его за подбородок, прихватывает слегка кожу, потом снова кусает за шею. Чарльз стонет так громко, что Эрик невольно радуется, что они в подвале. 

"Какой же ты красивый"- шепчет Эрик, пока насухо вытирает грудь Чарльза. Он подумает о дезинфекции позже, так что ничего не будет мешать ему почувствовать вкус Чарльза. Чарльз только снова всхлипывает и тает, полностью передавая контроль Эрику. Тот вздрагивает и выбирает самый острый нож, брата-близнеца того, что использовал "огр". 

-Ты готов? - спрашивает он. Чарльз слезно умоляет его прерывающимся голосом:  
-Пожалуйста,- потом он добавляет,- зеленый, - как можно быстрей, чтобы Эрик не начал выспрашивать о природе этих слез. Когда Эрик слизывает слезы, Чарльз хватает ртом воздух и всхлипывает.   
-Такой деликатес,- шепчет Эрик и садится на Чарльза верхом.

Естественно, они обговорили все детали: насколько глубокие порезы любит Чарльз-не слишком глубокие, с облегчением думает Эрик, а также где они будут.   
Сейчас руки Эрика совершенно не дрожат, сначала он делает два горизонтальных надреза под ключицами, а потом ниже: красные линии на белой коже. На первом надрезе Чарльз всхлипывает, а во время второго он начинает беспомощно поскуливать. Эрик вздрагивает и с великой осторожностью делает остальные надрезы.   
Чарльз сказал, что дюжина как раз подходящее количество, поэтому Эрик заставляет себя сделать все двенадцать, осторожно раздвигая кожу. Надрезы завораживают Эрика, сам акт разрезания тела другого, то, что ему позволено это. Пока он режет Чарльза, он постоянно бросает взгляды на его лицо: как потемнели и блестят его глаза. 

Бог-акула, как правило, никого не целует, но Эрик не может устоять. Чарльз выдыхает через нос и сдается окончательно, а потом вскрикивает, когда Эрик кусает его за нижнюю губу. Он кусает немного сильней, чем рассчитывал, но заставляет себя разжать зубы, чтобы облизать каждый порез по очереди. Вкус крови Чарльза, средоточие его жизни, опьяняет Эрика.


End file.
